Peaceful Green Days
by Kunogi Midori
Summary: The story revolves around Hitsugaya, Hinamori and an OC named Kunogi. Is this a love triangle? 6 months had past after the war with Aizen. New 2 captains. The osaka accented captain returns!
1. Chapter 1: Kunogi Midori tanjyo!

...Peaceful Green days...

This is my second BLEACH fanfic and it revolves around Hitsugaya, Hinamori and an OC. I will not say the exact pairing because it's a secret if it's a HitsuXHinaXOC or HitsuXHina or HitsuXOC. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter1: Kunogi Midori TANJYO!

It's been half a year since the war with Aizen was over. Soul Society is back to it's peace state but never been lack of action (of course the 11th division). Ichimaru Gin was taken back to Soul Society by Matsumoto Rangiku (+must be dramatic… must see the flashback!+). Due to loss of two captains, Soul Society is now accounting for the lost captains.

During the captains and vice-captains meeting, Hinamori Momo of the 5th division vice-captain told everyone to not to worry about the new 5th division captain.

"So who is this shinigami, Hinamori fuku-taichou?" said the old 1st division captain.

Holding her breath for a while, Hinamori speaks "She's my cousin whom she was in 5th division before I became fuku-taichou. She left Soul Society to obtain Ban Kai and now she came back from training."

The door to the meeting opened; a girl whose age is about Hinamori's is standing in the entrance. Her hair is short black-brown with bright green eyes. As a shinigami, she wore the black funeral uniform with her zanpaktou in her waist.

"My name is Kunogi Midori, I'm applying for 5th division captain." Said the girl.

Everybody is shocked.

After a week, the new girl Midori became the 5th division captain. She achieved Ban Kai so not much problem in taking the test. Since she's Hinamori's cousin, they have good relationship.

One sunny morning in the 5th division office, the cousins started to do their paper works. As usual, Soul Society gives no mercy to new captains.

"Nee Momo-chan, please help me with these paper works. You know I haven't been handling papers for 30 years." said Kunogi taichou.

"Sure, I know you're having troubles with these. By the way, I found watermelons cheap now in the market. I've bought ten watermelons so let's eat with Hitsugaya-kun after work." said Hinamori fuku-taichou.

"Wai!" Kunogi smiled back then for a moment she stopped. Kunogi dipped her brush into the ink and start scribbling, "So you stopped calling Chibi-taichou 'Shiro-chan'. Boring, I liked that name for him."

"I promised him to call him properly after he becomes the same level as I am. I thought of calling him Toushirou-kun but he's in a higher rank so I have to call him by his last name." Hinamori picked up her next paper. "Midori-chan, since when did you decide on calling Hitsugaya-kun 'Chibi-taichou'? Hitsugaya-kun will get angry at you."

Kunogi browsed at her 9th sheet of her paper works "Momo-chan, I'm leaving this one to you." She placed the paper beside Hinamori's pile of paper works. "I didn't promise him anything about name callings and besides, I'm in the same level as he is in anyway."

For two hour, they continued to work in their paper works. During that time, Kunogi passes some of her paper works to Hinamori every 19 minutes. It seems that Hinamori's paper works are endless but it came to an end.

They both brought the watermelons to the 10th division office. Kunogi knocked the office door and Hitsugaya taichou responded with a "come in". The office is a mess. Matsumoto fuku-taichou is slacking off work again. Her bottles of sake are scattered on the office floor.

Hitsugaya taichou never minds his fuku-taichou slacking off work because he's already used to it. Hitsugaya taichou is not seen in the office. Why? He just answered Kunogi's knock. In Hitsugaya's desk, there are 3 long plies of paper works!!! Each pile is having no less than half meter, which covered Hitsugaya taichou from sight.

"Ohayo, Chibi-taichou!" Kunogi entered the office. She puts down the watermelons beside Matsumoto's sofa. Hinamori followed her taichou.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou." Hitsuagya answered Kunogi's greeting. "So what's you business here, Kunogi?" Hitsugaya gave his usual cold business tone.

Smiling, Kunogi speaks with a childish voice, "Let's eat watermelons! But I think I disturbed you in the middle of your piles of paper works so we will come back after you're finished."

Kunogi is about to leave the room but Hitsugaya stands up and showed himself from the tall piles of paper works. "Wait, I only have few more papers to do."

Kunogi stopped, "Oh, then we will stay here until you're finished." Kunogi turned around then finds herself a seat. Hinamori follows her taichou.

Kunogi whispers to her fuku-taichou, "when it comes to watermelons…" both of them giggles. Hitsugaya stares a little to the two girls then switches back his concentration to his paper works.

After few minutes, Hitsugaya finished his last paper works for the day. He picked up another piece of paper and dubbed his brush into the ink and wrote a note.

The note is written for Matsumoto: Matsumoto, please bring the papers back to the 1st division building. No complains because I did your share of paper works.

Hitsugaya left the note where Matsumoto could see easily after she will wake up. He stretches his fingers then he picks up the watermelons. "Let's eat them in the hallway facing the garden." He left the room; behind him are the two girls carrying their share of watermelons.

After they arrived the hallway, Hitsugaya went to the bathroom to washes his Hyrinmaru. Kunogi and Hinamori pick up cloths and wipe the watermelon clean. Few minutes later, Hitsugaya reappears with his shiny Hyorinmaru. Well, why did he wash Hyorinmaru?

"Souten ni zase, Hyorinmaru…" Hitsugaya released Hyorinmaru's shikai then slices the watermelons. Amazingly, the watermelons are sliced perfectly.

Kunogi gave awes, "Sugoi Chibi-taichou! It's chilled watermelons!" She picked up a slice of watermelon and took a bite.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou." He placed his Hyrinmaru beside him and takes his share of watermelons.

After spitting the watermelon seeds, Hinamori told Kunogi a story "Hitsugya-kun is now perfect with using Hyrinmaru for slicing watermelons. Before he became taichou he froze the watermelons and we need to let it melt under the sun for an hour."

Kunogi giggles then pickes up another slice of watermelon. This is her 2nd slice and Hinamori had her 2nd slice a minute after Kunogi's. Hitsugaya already ate 5 slices by the time Hinamori had her second slice. No wander Hinamori baught lots of watermelons.

They had a stomach full of watermelons after an hour. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon spending with each other like they did when they were in Rukongai long before they became shinigamis.

* * *

Profile

Name: Kunogi Midori

Age: 99 years old (13 in human age)

Birthday: September 9

Blood type: AB

Division: 5th division

Rank: captain

Relative: Hinamori Momo (cousin)

Favorite color: Green

History: lived in Rukongai with Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushirou

Reasons why she becomes a shinigami: to help Hitsugaya to protect Hinamori and find her missing sister.

* * *

...Please review!...

Notes: The first kanji in Kunogi means 9.

Japanese term: Sugoi means wonderful


	2. Chapter 2: I will never let you go anywh

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter2: I will never let you go anywhere anymore

Matsumoto wakes up from her long nap. The first thing she saw is the note Hitsugaya left. She read the note then she gave the papers a stare. "Sigh. No wonder he left me this job. He's such a shortie captain."

Matsumoto picked up the first pile of papers. "Whoa, taichou will collapse when he carries all of these back to the 1st division. Ah, these ones are for the Court… what a bummer."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in"

The door squeaked as the visitor comes in. "Ohayo Rangiku-han!" The visitor is noneother than the Osaka accented captain…

"Gin!" Matsumoto is still holding the pile of paper; she smiled "Anything I can help you?"

"Well, I think you're the one who needs help. I just came here to say hello but I could help you bring those papers." Ichimaru came into the office and looked at the first pile of papers. "These are for Yamamoto taichou, bit far from here."

"Gin, Pick up the other pile." Matsumoto couldn't point the other pile since her hands are full of papers.

Gin looked at the other pile "Hmm… these are for the Court. Rangiku-han, are you trying to abuse me? The Court is rather farther than the 1st division."

Matsumoto giggle a little "Maybe but I'm going there so why not we go there together and have a little chat."

Ichimaru and Matsumoto both left the 10th division office, heading to the Court. The hallways are deserted; it's already lunchtime so everyone is eating.

Matsumoto broke the silent hall way "Gin, could you tell me what do you really want?"

Footsteps kept on ringing the hallway. "Hmm… secret. It's not that interesting to know." Ichimaru answered with his usual innocent tone.

"No way! You should tell it to me. You always leave me without a word so now I'm not letting you go anywhere anymore unless you tell me your reason."

Flashback

"Hai Neko!" The ashes of Matsumoto's sword scattered and surround Ichimaru, surrounding him with no escape opening.

"Ara, ara. I can't escape. But, I'm much stronger than you, Rangiku-han." Ichimaru commands his zanpaktou to lengthen the blade. The blade barely hit Matsumoto due to Hai Neko, which blocked Ichimaru's view.

Ichimaru swings his sword ramdomly but Hai Neko strengthens its ashes, thus making Ichimaru's blade stop from moving furthermore.

"Gin, what do you really want?! Answer me!" Matsumoto shouted. Her voice echoed the hall. She commanded Hai Neko to hold Ichimaru's zampaktou from moving.

"Gin, why do you hide everything from me?" Matsumoto walked slowly towards Ichimaru. She had a couple of wounds around her waist and arms. "Aren't we supposed to be friends?"

Ichimaru gave a stare at Matsumoto. Matsumoto comes closer and closer to Ichimaru until she reached Ichimaru's right arm. "Gin, friend are there for you when you needed them. Please tell me." Matsumoto gave Ichimaru a weak smile.

"Rangiku-han… I'm sorry, it's impossible to say it." Ichimaru mumbled his words into Matsumoto's left ear.

Matsumoto gave a stronger smile "The I will wait for it, Gin. Hai Neko…" Hai Neko threw away Ichimaru's zampaktou out of anybody's reach.

"So, you will wait for me."

"I'm not letting you go anymore until I hear your reason." Matsumoto could barely stand. Soon after she collapsed.

Ichimaru caught Matsumoto before she hits the cold floor. "Rangiku-han…"

Matsumoto breaks Ichimaru's sentence. She sheds tears "Gin, I would do anything just for you to stay beside me. Please don't leave me." Matsumoto gathered her last strength to hug Ichimaru.

Matsumoto lost her consciousness. "Rangiku-han, why don't you leave me? But now I understand why you won't leave me." He hugs her back "Rangiku-han…"

End of flashback

Footsteps are still echoing the hall; Ichimaru speaks "Oh well, if you really insist so… Rangiku-han, I really don't know what I really want. I'm looking for it. I thought it was power that I really wanted but you made me realized it was not power I really wanted. To tell the truth, I still don't know."

"Gin… Well, good luck in finding your wants" Matsumoto smiles.

"Rangiku-han, you should help me find that. I helped you with the papers delivery so you should help me." Ichimaru gives his happy innocent tone.

The two of them continued to walk to the Court and chats until they finished delivering.

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Rumor

Peaceful Green Days

Chapter3: Bad Rumor

The summer season had already started. It's the season Hitsugaya hates the most and at the same time… likes it. Watermelons are the sweetest during summer that cools and refreshes Hitsugaya from the harsh summer rays.

"Midori-chan, your giving me again some paper works! Why do you always give me papers every 19 minutes? Are you joking?" Hinamori exclaimed. Everyday, Hinamori gets 29 more paper woks than Kunogi does. There is no day that Kunogi never passes work to Hinamori.

Sitting on the desk in the middle of the 5th division office is Kunogi taichou. Faceing her vice-captain, she complains, "I'm been cursed by the number nine!!! Lucky I'm not in 9th division but I'm still hunted by nine!!! No wonder I'm called the successor of the Kunogis."

"Is that really true? SO scary!" Goose bumps grew from every inch of Hinamori's skin.

"Ah… I'm done with the paper works! I'm leaving the rest to you, Momo-chan!" Kunogi skipped out from the office.

Hinamori looked at the papers Kunogi had passed, which is about 9 sheets left "Midori-chan…! It's unfair!"

In the 10th division office…

"Ojamashimas!!!"

The office door swung open. Hitsugaya jumped off from his seat and Matsumoto sat up straight from her slumber.

"Knock the door before coming in, Kunogi!" Hitsugaya is angry. He was disturbed by the sudden noise and lost concentration. He gave Kunogi a cold glare while Kunogi emitted a soft warm smile. "So, what do you want?" Hitsugaya placed his chin over this left hand, thinking 'she's here again'.

"Don't be mad Chibi-taichou…" Kunogi's sentence is disrupted by Hitsugaya's sudden correction.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou."

Kunogi paused, then she began speaking again "I was told to give this to you." Kunogi gshows Hitsugaya a small candy size sphere.

"This is an Mod Soul. What am I supposed to do with it?" Hitsugaya walks away from his office table and went beside Matsumoto's sofa.

"Well, every division needs at least one Mod Soul doll. Since only the Gikongan is given without a body, I thought of making a stuff toy for you." Kunogi pulled out a doll from nowhere (I wonder where she hid it?).

"K-Kunogi!" The toy is perfectly made. It's a cow stuff toy with blue ribbon around its neck.

"Whoa! What a cute stuff toy!" said Matsumoto.

Kunogi stuffs in the Mod Soul in the toy and in seconds the Cow spoke. "Moo! Ohayou everybody!"

Kunogi smiles "I named him Maui. Please take care of him!" She forced Hitsugaya to hold the Mod Soul toy which Hitsugaya has no choice but to accept it.

Hitsugaya immediately passed the toy to Matsumoto. Matsumoto gladly accepted the toy.

"So cute! You made this, Midori-chan? I'm impressed!" Matsumoto closely examined the toy.

"Yeah, I also made my own which is a Green tiger. I named him Watermelon but since it's too long I shorted it to Melon. Sounds cute, right?"

Hitsugaya changed his expression when he heard about Kunogi's green tiger. He imagines a watermelon turned into a tiger… "Such wild imagination you have Kunogi."

Matsumoto showed great interest "I want to see that, Midori-chan. I think taichou would love to see that!"

"Sorry, I haven't brought it with me because Hinamori liked it too so I left it with her. Come visit my office. It's always us who visits your office anyway. Well, I'm taking my leave Chibi-taichou. Bye!" Kunogi skipped out of the 10th division office.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!" Hitsugaya shouted before Kunogi goes out of sight.

One and a half weeks after, Kunogi visits Hitsugaya again alone. The weather is sunny again and the temperature today is above tolerance. Matsumoto brought herself a wooden bench to sleep on since the cotton sofa steams her body. Maui the Mod Soul is sitting on top of the captain's desk, just beside Hitsugaya's papers.

"Konnichiwa Chibi-taichou!" Kunogi entered the room with 100 percent energy inspite of the untolerable heat. (She reminds me of Keigo...)

"IT"S HITSUGAYA TAICHOU! STOP VISITING ME EVERYDAY!!!"

Matsumoto stands up, facing her captain she said "Taichou! It's not neccessary to say that!"

"Fine. I thought of helping the 10th division today but I'm not going to help you anymore." Kunogi left the office room and went back.

"Ah, Midori-chan!" Matsumoto faced Hitsugaya again "Taichou! You should apologi..."

Matsumoto never finished her sentence. Hitsugaya rushes towards Kunogi. The hallway floor sounded as Hitsugaya dashes his way to Kunogi.

He managed to catch up Kunogi; he grabs her left hand which is the nearest since that time Kunogi swang her left arm back. "Kunogi! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. It must be the heat and before you came in I was frustrated about Matsumoto not helping me so..."

"So your apologizing me because I'm helping you? Fine, I forgive you. By the way, let's eat ice shaves after the paper works!" Hitsugaya's hand is still holding Kunogi's hand; Kunogi didn't mind and Hitsugaya didn't notice he held her hand.

A minute or so, Hitsugaya releases his hand and went back to the office with Kunogi. They entered the office and finds Matsumoto is no longer in the office. 

Maui is still sitting on Hitsugaya's desk. After seeing the two captains coming in, Maui speaks "Hitsugaya taichou, Matsumoto fuku-taichou left for a meeting."

Hitsugaya continued to go in while Kunogi stops beside the sofa. "Matsumoto? Are you sure it's a meeting? It's usless to hope for her help. Maui, when she comes back please tell her to bring the finished papers back... and this pile..." he pointed at the left most pile, "these are for the 12th division."

"Whoa! You're so harsh to your vice-captain. No mercy, Chibi-taichou?" Kunogi walks forward.

"No mercy? She's the one who's not giving me mercy... and it's Hitsugaya taichou." Hitsugaya sits down to his seat and started to sort the papers. He created a new small pile of papers and pushed it to Kunogi "Here, you can do this."

The pile of papers is now a foot tall. "Chibi-taichou, are you abusing me?" Kunogi took the papers and brought it to Matsumoto's desk.

"I heard from Hinamori that you pass a sheet every after 9 sheets or every after 19 minutes." Hitsugaya dips his brush and drains the extra ink then starts his work.

Kunogi starts reading after Hitsugaya's first stroke. Today, Kunogi passes her papers to Hitsugaya every 9 sheets. Hitsugaya knows this would happen so he calculated the amount of papers he gave to Kunogi.

Meanwhile, in the 3rd division office...

"Rangiku-han, are you not supposed to be back to your office? Hitsugaya-kun must be angry again if you stay here to long."

Holding a sake bottle, Matsumoto mumbles "Why not?! Come drink with me!"

Ichimaru grabs a sake cup then Matsumoto pours some in it. "Well, if you say so. It's not my fault if Hitsugaya-kun gets angry at you." He takes a sip of sake then puts down the cup. Matsumoto drinks sake directly from the bottle."Oya, oya... you're drinking too much again, Rangiku-han."

Back in 5th division…

"What a day! It's back-breaking to bring the papers back." Hinamori stretches her arms. She left the office and set off to the 10th division.

The hallways are full of shinigamis, all busy with their work. Few moments later, a girl who's older then Hinamori approaches her.

"Fuku-taichou! A really bad rumor!"

Hinamori stops walking then faced her "Bad rumor? What is it, Morino-san?"

Morino rest for a few moments to catch her breath, and then she continues "Kunogi taichou and Hitsugaya taichou! Somebody told they're couples! Hinamori fuku-taichou, what are you going to do?"

"Hitsugaya-kun and Midori-chan? That's impossible. It's just a fake rumor." Hinamori waves her hand then takes her leave.

While on the way to the 10th division, Ukitake calls Hinamori. Ukitake is having a nice cup of tea with Unohana.

"Hinamori-chan, did you hear the rumor?"

Hinamori stops then gives Ukitake a little bow "Ukitake taichou, konnichiwa… Yes I have heard the rumor."

"So you're going to investigate? Good luck, Hinamori-chan!" Ukitake waves then goes back to his conversation with Unohana.

Hinamori continues to walk. Deep in her thoughts… _that's a fake rumor. I'm sure they won't go that far…Why is this rumor hunts me? I have to know the truth..._

* * *

Now I'm sure this story will contain GinXRangiku! I'm thinking of UkitakeXUnohana... what do you think? Let as see if this story will become a HitsugayaXHinamoriXKunogi!!! Please Review! Otanoshimi ni! 


	4. Chapter 4: Kakigori

Peaceful Green Days

Chapter 4: Kakigori

The rays of the sun started to shine from the west angle; it is already afternoon. Hinamori started to pick up pace. The temperature is as is; it's still above tolerable.

Hinamori arrived at the 10th division building. As she entered the building, most shinigami members of the 10th division stares at her then whispers the nearest shinigami. Hinamori didn't mind; she didn't notice at all because all of her concentration is in her is to find out what really is happening.

Hinamori arrived at the 10th division office. She opens the door and finds Maui stting alone in Hitsugaya's desk; She approaches to Maui.

"Ah! Hinamori fuku-taichou!"

"Maui, where's Hitsugaya-kun and Midori-chan?"

Maui swings his short arms "they were waiting for you! While you were busy, they went out to buy some things for Kakigori (Ice shavings). Hinamori fuku-taichou, please wait here until they come back."

Hinamori calms down... Midori-chan just wanted to eat Kakigori. I know Midori-chan is a sweet childish girl but shallow minded. People around here thinks too much.

9 minutes later, Kunogi comes in the 10th division office. She is holding a large box. The box seems to be from the living world since it has so much pictures and unknown letters (actually, the unknown letters are English).

"Momo-chan! Let's eat Kakigori at the hallway! Come!" Kunogi soon left the room.

Hinamori grabbed Maui by the arm then follows Kunogi. "Mi-Midori-chan, where's Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori is still running after Kunogi.

Kunogi replied Hinamori's answer in a very good mood. "He went to wash Hyorinmaru! Hurry, Momo-chan! Chib-taichou is waiting for us!" Kunogi increased her speed.

"Midori-chan! Wait!" Hinamori also increases her speed.

A few moments later, Hitsugaya comes into sight. Beside him are 5 little bowls and a bottle of green liquid for the Kakigori.

Kunogi opens the box and reveals an ice-shaving machine. She lifts the top of the machine where the ice will be added. She takes a bowl then puts it in the given space in the bottom part of the machine.

Hitsugaya summons ice cubes with Hyrinmaru. Kunogi adds the ice into the ice shaver then closes the lid. She turns the handle around then seconds later; the ice shaves falls into the bowl.

"Whoa! How beautiful the ice shavings are." Hinamori sits down beside the ice shaver.

Kunogi stops rotating then takes out the bowl full of ice shavings. "Momo-chan, give me the next bowl."

Hinamori passes the next bowl then Kunogi starts shaving the ice again.

Maui couldn't wait; he keeps on walking around. Hitsugaya as well keeps his eyes on the ice shavings. Behind Kunogi is her green tiger stuff toy, Watermelon, also couldn't wait for the ice shavings to be served.

After few minutes, Kunogi takes out the last bowl then the picks up the juice. She pours some into each bowls. The juice colored the ice like mount Everest with trees on top.

Kunogi distributes the ice shavings and spoons. "Itadakimas!!!"

Hitsugaya takes the first bite. "This tastes great. It's Kiwi flavor. Its hint of sourness make this Kakigori refreshing."

"Hitsugaya-kun is right. This is refreshing." Hinamori takes another bite.

"Kiwi is my favorite flavor and there's a lot more flavors in the living world." Kunogi's mouth is already green. Everyone else's mouth is also green.

"Midori-chan knows a lot of things about the living world. How long did you stay there?" said Hinamori.

"9 months and 9 days... not that long. It's interesting to stay there but I was looking for my missing sister." Kunogi loses her energy when she mentioned about her sister.

"Ah, sorry Midori-chan to ask the wrong question." Hinamori pats Kunogi a little at the back.

Kunogi regenerates her energy back to 100 percent. "I'm fine! I will soon be able to find my sister so I'm not sad. And besides, I feel lonely when I went to the living world alone so I feel happy again when I became captain. Arigatou Momo-chan and arigatou Chibi-taichou!"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!" Hitsugaya taichou shouted. It's like this sentence were recorded and played multiple times.

After eating their Kakigori, they went back to the 10th division office. Matsumoto still haven't come back. Hitsugaya asks the two girls "Did you know where did Matsumoto went? She didn't showed up since last night. Where did she go?"

The two girls answered "No". The papers that Matsumoto should deliver are still neatly piled on top of the table. They decided to find Matsumoto.

Outside of the 10th division territory, Abarai is sitting beside the tree. Hinamori approached her fellow vice-captain and asks if he saw Matsumoto.

"No, I haven't seen her for days." Rengi goes back to his slumber.

45 degrees angle from Renji is Kira. He said, "I saw her last night. She drunk sake with Ichimaru taichou till morning."

Hitsugaya gives a grumpy expression "That Matsumoto... why is she always drunk!"

"Nee Kira-kun, do you know where is she now?" asked Kunogi in a soft voice.

"Hmm... I think she slept in Ichimaru taichou's room since Ichimaru taichou told me he hadn't got sleep last night. Matsumoto-san got drunk heavily last night."

Hinamori and Abarai are shocked. Hitsugaya stays in his grumpy expression and Kunogi just gives an innocent expression. Kira goes back to his rest.

Hinamori and Abarai created an imagination on what happened last night...

"Gin... not too much please..."

"AHHHHA!!!" both of them yelled.

"What is it?!" Both Hitsugaya and Kunogi wondered.

"Ahh... Kids shouldn't know this!" said Abarai in a hasty tone.

"Ne-never mind Hitsugaya-kun and Midori-chan!" said Hinamori also in a hast tone.

"Whatever... so she's sleeping in Ichimaru taichou's room. Let's wake her up!"

"NOOO!" Kunogi is about to take her first step but Abarai and Hinamori stopped her.

"Why?" said Kunogi in an innocent voice.

"J-just leave her to Ichimaru taichou! She's fine so don't worry." said Abarai.

"But she has to deliver the papers! Let's go tell her." Kunogi walked around Abarai.

Hinamori blocked Kunogi then she blushes a little. "Let it be. Let's just deliver the papers ourselves. A little exercise won't do bad at all, right Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou." said Hitsugaya in a low voice. "And I won't allow her to skip her work today."

"Let her have a break today, Hitsugaya taichou!" said Hinamori.

"Yeah... Well, if you don't want to deliver the papers then we will do it!" Shortly after Abarai stopped his sentence, he dashed to the 10th division with Hinamori.

"What is with them? Well, if they do this willingly then let's leave it as is. I will force Matsumoto tomorrow to do her share of work." Hitsugaya walked back to his office.

"See you next time, Chibi-taichou!" Kunogi waves goodbye then she left Kira and went back to the 5th division.

* * *

Sorry for the suspension ending in chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! I hope to see your review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Visitors of Karakura Town

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 5: Visitors of Karakura town

In Karakura town…

"Of course IT'S your fault! This won't happen if you just stop copying manga!" the voice of Kurosaki Ichigo echoed inside his own room. Currently, he is I his Shinigami form. He must have come back from hollow hunting.

"I admit myself wrong so stop arguing!" The voice of Kuchiki Rukia is no match for Ichigo's yell. Rukia as well is in Shinigami form.

A seconds later, loud footstep comes closer. Then the door bangs down the floor… "Kurosaki Isshin'ssss FATHERLY LOVE KICK!!!!" … Ichigo's father comes in feet first to attack his own son.

Ichigo gets kicked then flies past his window. The window breaks. "Oyaji! What did you do that for?!" Ichigo gets up with quick recovery and comes back to his room. He kicked smack straight to his father's face. His father knocks down unconscious.

Silence took over after two firecracker scenes. Rukia suddenly breaks the silence with a low tone. "Let's go back to our bodies and buy stuffs for our class tomorrow."

"Yeah." Said Ichigo. He slips into his body then goes out of his room.

While walking downtown, Keigo dashes towards them. "Iiiichiiigooooooooo!!!!" He looks really exited and he seems he couldn't calm down for ages.

"What's up, Keigo?" Ichigo casually poses, thinks that this is another Keigo uproar.

"It's not "What's up, Keigo?" in that manner! Hurry! There is something happening over the 7eleven store!" Keigo drags Ichigo. Rukia goes after the two boys.

Indeed there is something happening inside the 7eleven store. There are 3 kids: two girls of the same age and a younger boy. The boy is wearing a pair of jeans and unbuttoned green polo, which exposes the white shirt inside. The innocent looking girl wears a blue t-shirt with frills and a mini skirt that has two frill layers and a third layer with plated skirt the skirt having colored yellow, green and orange chronologically. The mature looking girl beside the boy is wearing a simple pink one-piece dress with darker pink flower patterns. Both girls are holding a stuff toy.

"No, I told you this is a box of cookies!" said the innocent looking girl.

"These are mushrooms, baka." Said the boy.

"Don't buy this… I recognizes this as the poisonous mushroom!" Said the mature looking girl.

Ichigo quickly recognizes the little boy. "Toushirou!"

Hitsugaya quickly faces Ichigo and gives a cold glare. "It's Hitsugaya taichou!"

"And Momo… what are you guys doing he…" Ichigo's is cut short.

The innocent looking girl rushes towards Ichigo, holding the box. "Nii-chan, this is a box of cookies!"

Ichigo is a bit surprised. He then answered the question. "Y-yeah. It's a box of cookies."

Hitsugaya quickly asks Ichigo "isn't mushrooms?"

"So it's not poisonous?" said Hinamori.

"No… hey! I also asked a question! How come you guys are here?"

Rukia quickly drags Ichigo. "Come here, Hitsugaya taichou, Hinamori fuku-taichou and the girl over there." Rukia stops to say goodbye to Keigo "Gokigenyo!" then she christens. They all left the people puzzled.

"What is happening here?" said Keigo in a low voice.

Later… in an empty lot….

"So tell me." Said Ichigo in a straightforward manner. He is eager to know the reasons why Rukia's fellow shinigamis are down here.

"We just need your report. Since Kuchiki Rukia stopped going back to Soul Society, we have lost track of the happenings here." Said Hitsugaya.

Rukia gives a small laugh "ehehehe…"

"It's not "ehehehe…"! They caused noises in that store! It makes me feel the responsibility!" shouted Ichigo.

"Ah Hitsugaya taichou, who could this girl may be?" Rukia changes the subject.

"Ahha… this shinigami is…" pointed his hand toward the girl.

"I'm Kunogi Midori. I'm currently Captain of the 5th division." Said Kunogi with a soft smile.

Shocked, Rukia freezes. Ichigo didn't mind if the new 5th division captain is another kid. He thinks she's a lot better than Aizen.

"I was told to come here to know Kurosaki Ichigo since Ukitake taichou said every captain should know him. Anyway, are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" said Kunogi.

He lowered himself to Kunogi's eye level "Yup. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you, Midori."

Kunogi smiles. "Nice to meet you too, Ichigo-niichan! Nee, could I touch your hair?"

"Huh? S-sure." Ichigo tilts his head forward.

Kunogi touches Ichigo's shiny orange hair. "Amazing! It's really orange. Nice color and it's soft. I thought it would prickle my hands. Arigatou, Ichigo-niichan!" Kunogi steps backward.

For a while, they get to have a little chat except for Hitsugaya whose standing quietly beside Hinamori. From Rukia's, Hinamori's, Hitsugaya's and Kunogi's pocket a message alert has rang. Ichigo's badge from his pocket started to scream "Hollow! Hollow!"

"Ichigo, it's that freaky guy again! He even brought several hollows!" said Rukia.

"Whoa. Now we get a chance to see Midori-chan's ability!" said Hinamori in an exited manner.

"Eh! I'm fighting alone! Don't leave me alone!" cried Kunogi.

Ichigo taps his hand over Kunogi's shoulder and said "Don't worry, I'm going with you."

They went to the site of conflict and to see that the freaky guy Rukia mentioned earlier. That guy is sure freaky, he had pimples like bumps all around hi skin… which made all the shinigamis grow Goosebumps. They couldn't identify if he's really a clown or an old man's ghost. On top of the freaky old man's clown costume are bandages wrapped around his body.

"He's freaky!!!" cried Kunogi. She quickly goes out of her Gigai then draws her sword.

Ichigo uses his substitute shinigami badge to become shinigami.

"Sasayake, Habaneko!" with a single swing of Kunogi's sword small leaf blades comes out shooting all of the hollows. Ichigo stands shocked.

"How dare you face me, Komusume (little girl)! Take this!" the freaky old man strikes black energy balls at Kunogi.

_Boom! Boom! Kaboom!_

Kungi escapes the balls swiftly. She swings her sword again. Leaf blades flies towards the freaky old man. The leaf blade didn't sink enough into the rough pimple-skinned old man, although most of the leaf blades burst the old man's pimples. Yayks! Ichigo freezes even deeper.

"How dare you, Komusume! I took care of my pimples not to burst!" yelled the freaky old man.

"Kaze Osu!" Kunogi thrusts her Zanpaktou into the freaky old man's chest then he disappears.

"Sugoi, Midori-chan! You did it!" Hinamori claps.

"As expected of Midori-sama!" said the green tiger stuff toy Watermelon.

Kunogi dashes towards her stuff toy and hug him tight. "Melon! He's freakyyyy!!!! Look! My sword grew Goosebumps!!!" Melon goes faint. She showed her sword but nothing could be seen.

She flicked the dirt off the sword then returns it. She dashes towards Ichigo then yells "Ichigo-niichan! You left me alone! Ijiwaru-niichan!!! (meanie big brother!!!)" Kunogi hits Ichigo several times and each hit has a yell of 'Ijiwaru!'

Somebody comes by… Ichigo waves his hand "Ishida!"

Ishida waves back and comes closer. "Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san, Toushirou-san, Momo-san and…"

Kunogi introduces herself "…Kunogi Midori desu. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Midori-san. I'm Ishida Uryuu." Ishida quickly notices the stuff toy Kunogi is holding. "Nice stuff toy, Midori-san. From the looks, it's a handmade one. Who made it?"

Kunogi shows the stuff toy "I made him. He's name is Watermelon."

Ishida's eyeglass shines. "What an unique tiger. The name Watermelon really suits it. Is this a Mod Soul?"

"Yes." Said Kunogi.

"Hmm… I used to add a zipper pouch and straps so the stuff toy becomes a backpack as well. It's useful and practical." Ishida strokes the toy gently.

"Really! Then I will add zipper and straps! Arigatou, Uryuu-niichan!" Kunogi smiles, much brighter than the sun.

Hitsugaya breaks the happy conversation. "Kurosaki, hand me your report." Said in his usual cold tone.

Rukia pulls out a bunch of papers from her backpack then gives it to Hitsugaya. He immediately takes the report. "Let's go back, Hinamori and Kunogi."

"Ehh! Why so soon? Hmm… alright, Chib-taichou." Kunogi expressed innocently.

"Chibi-taichou?" Ichigo repeats it in a low tone. Then he laughs in a low tone. "hee hee hee! It suites him."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou! Why can't everybody call me the right way?" Hitsugaya shows a grumpy expression.

The three shinigamis bid goodbye then left the living world.

* * *

That's it for now! Please review!

I greatly thank KaRiSa! I advise you readers to read her fanfic since it's really nice. The title is **◦'◦ My Celestial Angel ◦'◦**

Here's the link: 


	6. Chapter 6: Challenger

…Peaceful Green Days… 

Chapter 6: Challenger

The next few days were same as ever. The weather is also as is; the steaming hot rays as usual in stinging Hitsugaya's temper. Kunogi and Hinamori visit Hitsugaya everyday. The odd thing is that the members of the 10th division stares heavily at the three of them. Hitsugaya, Kunogi and Hinamori didn't care about it.

One starry night, Kunogi decides to serve juice, which came from the living world, to Hinamori, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Kira and Ichimaru, Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake. They all partied in the 10th division office, which makes Hitsugaya unpleasant and grumpy than usual.

"Taichou! Don't make that kind of exprression! Let's enjoy tonight!" Matsumto shows her bottle of sake.

"Matsumoto! You're already drunk?!" Hitsugaya pushes Matsumoto away.

"Joke! Kids shouldn't drink sake! O-hohohoho!" Matsumoto leaves Hitsugaya with a loud laugh.

Meanwhile, Kunogi opens a pack of Kiwi juice. She pours some contents into a wooden pitch and adds some water but… "Hoe! Not enough water!"

Kyoraku enters "Water? I brought lots of water!" He puts down the barrel of water.

"Arigatou, Kyoraku taichou!" Kunogi opens the barrel and scoops out more water with a wooden water scooper. After she pours enough water, she stirs to mix well the juice powder and the water.

"Another kiwi flavor? You really love kiwi, don't you?" said Hitsugaya.

"Yeah. I love kiwi but I have lot more favorite fruits... like apple." said Kunogi while stirring. "Since I stayed in the living world for a while, I took a liking on sweet and sour types of fruits."

Matsumoto, Kyoraku, and Ukitake soon drain a barrel of sake... Unohana sips little by little and keeps on telling the other adults not to drink too much.

Kunogi stops stirring; the juice has been mixed well. She pours each glass and serves the glasses of juice in a wooden tray.

Hitsugaya takes a glass. He quickly drinks all of the contents of the glass, and then he stops. Hinamori and Abarai soon joined Hitsugaya drinking the juice. Kunogi takes two glasses than gives one to Unohana.

Kunogi then faces Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "Nee Chibi-taichou & Momo-chan, how's the juice? Isn't sweet and refreshing? I bought this in the living world." She drinks her share of juice.  
Hitsugaya gives Kunogi a very dangerous glare. He drops the empty glass; the glass shattered and shards of glass scatter.

"Chibi-taichou? What's wrong? Is the juice tastes bad? Or is it too sweet? Too sour? Say something, Chibi-taichou!" Kunogi shouts the name 'Chibi-taichou'.

Hitsugaya looks straight forward to Kunogi. "It's Hitsugaya taichou! I'm going to kill you!" Hitsugaya draws his sword and points it at Kunogi.

Kunogi stands shocked frozen. "Chi-Chibi-taichou? I-is this some sort of j-joke?"

Everybody turns their attention to the conflict except for Ukitake, Kyoraku and Matsumoto who are already drunk from drinking sake. Unohana quickly puts down her half drunken glass of juice and rushes towards Hitsugaya.

Unohana won't make it. Hitsugaya started to attack. "Souten ni zase, Hyo...!"

"Shiro-chan no BAKA!!!" Hinamori kicks Hitsugaya off the ground. "Why did you... Hadou no 31...!" Hinamori aims at Hitsugaya.

Unohana quickly stops Hinamori. Hinamori wiggles and tried to get off from Unohana's grip. "Hinamori-san! Please stop it!"

"Wha-what's going on???" Kunogi steps backward.

Hitsugaya stands up then stares at Ukitake. Ukitake is completely overtaken by the influence of the alcohol. Is he now attacking Ukitake?

Hitsugaya changes his expression; unbeleiveablely he smiles. He jumps on to Ukitake "Tou-sama! (Father!)" Cried Hitsugaya. He seems to be very happy now... just after Hinamori kicks Hitsugaya when he was in an angry mood.

Hinamori finally calms down and sits in the near by chair. Unohana approaches Kunogi and looks at Hitsugaya and Ukitake enjoying them.

"The juice has sake." said Unohana.

Kunogi couldn't move anymore for a minute. Her face is blue and her finger tips shakes.

"Although the sake is diluted in water... it took strong effect on Hitsugaya taichou and Hinamori-san. Are you feeling fine, Kunogi taichou?" Unohana approachs Kunogi but Kunogi suddenly burst into loud yells.

"HOE!!!! S-S-SAKE!!! What should I do?!?!" Kunogi runs round restlessly. "I-I-I also drank the juice with sake!!! I'm going to be drunk as well!!!"

Unohana holds Kunogi with both hands. "Kunogi taichou, don't panic. You're not drunk and you will not get drunk since you have tolerance."

Kunogi calms down… "Eh? Oh yeah. I'm not yet drunk!"

Kyoraku in his drunken situation comes close to Kunogi in a swaying manner. "Midori-chan. Hick! You're so cute tonight!" Kyoraku drinks sake from his bottle in his left hand.

Kunogi blushes. "A-arigatou, Kyoraku taichou…"

Kyoraku laughs softly.

Hitsugaya seems unpleasant again. He stares Kyoraku with boastful eyes. He draws his zanpaktou again then directly attacks Kyoraku.

Kyoraku defended himself with the sake bottle. The sake bottle shatters. "Oi, oi! Hitsugaya taichou, why did you break my sake bottle? Kids shouldn't fight adults because he wants sake!"

"_Hick!_"

Kyoraku and Hitsugaya face Kunogi. Kunogi just hiccupped? Everybody now focused their attention to Kunogi. She's drenched in sake. "Kyaa! Wai! Wai! Hick! Let's play!!!" Kunogi runs around the room.

She took Matsumoto's sake filled sake cup and throws its contents to Ukitake. She laughs then runs again. Matsumoto laughs hard then she collapse into her favorite sofa.

Next thing she does is stealing Ichimaru's zanpaktou. Kunogi approaches Ichimaru in an innocent way. "Ichimaru taichou-san! DAI SUKI! (I like you!)" She jumps into Ichimaru's chest.

Ichimaru doesn't know what to do. He just left her alone since he though like this, she won't make any more mess…. But he's wrong. Kunogi quickly pulls out Ichimaru's zanpaktou then she begins to run again.

"Ichimaru taichou-san's zanpaktou! Wai! Wai!" Kunogi goes out of the 10th division office then runs all over the 10th division building.

Ichimaru runs after Kunogi. "Yare, yare... Kids shouldn't play with sword, especially it's someone else's..."

While Unhana's attention goes to Kunogi, Hinamori makes her move. She uses Shunpo and then starts to attack Hitsugaya again. "Shiro-chan!!!"

Hitsugaya is still playing with Ukitake but Ukitake notices the danger from Hinamori, thus running away with Hitsugaya on his back. "Hi-Hinamori-chan! I'm not your enemy!!!"

"Stop running away Shiro-chan tachi!" (She's refering to the two Shiro-chan.)

She aims a Demon art number 33. Ukitake evades it but Hinamori contunues to run after and now she's continuesly-aiming Kidous at the two Shiro-chans.

Finally, a Demon art 31 hit beside Ukitake, which blows the two away. Hitsugaya falls off Ukitake and hits the floor. Ukitake falls off the hallway and hits the grassy ground.

Hinamori gives Hitsugaya a death glare. Hitsugaya stands up and rubs his left arm.

"Hadou no 31..." Hinamori aims directly to Hitsugaya's head. "Shakkaho!"

Hitsugaya quickly escapes then runs away. Hinamori follows him and she continues to blast demon arts.

Kunogi comes crossing Hitsugaya's way. Hitsugaya stops in front of Kunogi.

"Chibi-taichou, you're in my way! Ichimaru taichou-san is running after me!" Kungi keeps on jogging in her postion but Hitsugaya didn't move a bit.

Hinamori comes closer to the two. Ichimaru lightly rushes into the conflict scene. Ichimaru then lightly snaches his zanpaktou back from Kunogi. The shinigamis around there are puzzled; they come closer to the scene to find out what is happening to the young shinigamis.

"Ahh! He got it!" Kunogi yells.

Hitsugaya hids behind Kunogi because Hinamori's death glares keeps on getting stronger and intense. Kunogi looks back and looks at the scared taichou. She as well is scared because of the fear Ichimaru cornering her; She hugs Hitsugaya tightly.

"So the rumor is true! Hitsugya taichou is Kunogi taichou's boyfriend!!!" yells a girl shinigami. Hinamori stares at the girl with the same death glare. The girl drops unconscious.

In ever second, Kunogi's grip in Hitsugaya tightens. After few seconds, Hitsugaya faints from Kunogi's torture squeeze. The surrounding shinigamis worries at their taichou but didn't dare to come closerr since Hinamori's death glare stops them all frozen.

Hinamori stops the death glare. She smiles then jumps into Kunogi. She hugs Kunogi and gives her a thank you kiss in the cheek. Kunogi falls asleep.

Hinamori stands up then faces Ichimaru. "Ichimaru taichou, Ohayou gozaimas! (Good morning!)"

"Huh? Hinamori-chan, it's still 10 in the night. Are you fine? I will bring you three to Unohana taichou." Ichimaru carries both Hitsugya and Kunogi in his back. He looks at the surrounding shinigamis "Ah, it's not really serious so just continue on what were you doing. Goodnight." Ichimaru with the sleeping taichous goes back to the 10th division office with Hinamori behind him.

On the way back, Unohana helps Ukitake stand up from the 10th division garden. Hinamori starts act again. She jumps into Ukitake and hugs him.

"Otou-sama! Are you all right? Did Shiro-chan hurt you?" Hinamori digs her face into Ukitake's chest.

"Hinamori-chan? I'm alright." Ukitake pats Hinamori's head. Just a while ago she attacked us... and now she's worried about me.

"At last the two taichous are asleep. I have to prepare painkillers now so when they wake up they could take one." said Unohana. "Let's go back and call this a day for now."

Unohana, Ichimaru, Ukitake and Ichimaru went back to the 10th division office with the young shinigamis on their back.

"It's killing me!" yells Hitsugaya in the next day's early morning.

Unohana brought Hitsugaya a painkiller and a glass of water. "Take this, Hitsugaya taichou. You just drink this with water. Kunogi brought this from the living world and she said it's effective."

Hitsugaya takes the medicine.

The door to Hitsugaya's room bust open... or rather the door fell off the hinges. Kunogi in 900 percent full energy destroys the door. "OHAYOU, Chibi-taichou!!!"

"Kunogi taichou, please keep quiet inside the 4th division hospital." said Unohana.

Kunogi stops. "I'm sorry, Unohana taichou. I'm so hyper today so did it without thinking."

Unohana approaches Kunogi. "Are you feeling fine? Don't you have head aches?"

"Head aches? No, I'm perfectly fine! Or rather I'm over charged of energy." Kunogi smiles. "I'm going back to my office, Unohana taichou. Arigatou. See you next time!" Kunogi left the room.

Hinamori is still in the 4th division hospital since she have head aches so Kunogi have to do Hinamori's paper works. She goes back quickly.

As soon as she gets back in her office, someone is there in her office. A black haired girl, whose physical appearance is about 2 years older, sitting on the sofa. "Ohayou! What can I do for you?"

The girl stands up. She draws her sword then points it at Kunogi. "Let's have a match."

Kunogi widened her eyes. The girl smiles evilly.

"If I win, I will become the 5th division captain so it's a formal battle. I have arranged so be ready after the Obon week." The girl left the room.

Kunogi, for the first time in this story, shows her serious expression.

* * *

End for this chapter… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!

Obon is a festival in Japan happening every summer. Souls comes down to the living world to celebrate with their family and loved ones. I think this Obon blend well into the BLEACH shinigami concept so I'm looking forward at making the next chapter. Ja ne! Otanoshimi ni! 


	7. Chapter 7: Obon Festival

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 7: Obon Festival

I greatly thank the people who sent me reviews. Most of them wanted HItsuHina pairing and only one wanted HitsuOC. This is my hint: think about Kunogi's character. Kunogi's behaivior and atittude is the key to what pairing will the story end up. Besides that, look closley also to Hinamori. Hitsugyaya? There's nothing to observe in him.

This chapter focuses more on the serious side... which means more Hitsugaya and Hinamori sences. Kunogi will be there to lighten up but there will be HitsuHina scenes ahead!

* * *

_Obon festival…. The week we reunite with our lost family members and ancestors. For a young Shinigamis like us, we couldn't find our family._

The morning comes up; every Shinigami wakes up for the busy new day. The morning breeze seems a bit cooler and much stronger that usual; the sunflowers sways northward.

Kunogi Midori wakes up and prepares for the event. She completely forgets the match with the girl and had her usual 100 percent energy status… no; it's actually 199 percent since Kunogi is exited to see her first Fireworks.

-Flashback-

"Obon festival? Oh yeah! It's about time for the Obon festival! Whoa! I'm so exited to see the fireworks!" said Kunogi.

"But we're going to organize the soul who are going down, Midori-chan." Said Hinamori.

The office is completely clean; not a single dust on any furniture. Kunogi and Hinamori were drinking tea together. They were talking about Obon Festivals and the past things happened when they were younger. Kunogi never got a chance to see the festival since she worked in Soul Society while Hinamori organized the soul's attendance.

Sooner or later, the announcement for the Obon festival meeting will be heard. As of now, the Obon festival will be in the 2nd week of July.

-End of Flashback-

Since during the Obon week thousands of soul comes down to the living world, which means there are lots of foods for the hollows. The shinigami's role is to lead the souls to the living world safely and protect them until the end of the week, which the souls will be lead back to soul society. Some higher officials like captains and vice captains looks after the souls from hollow invasions.

This year, the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 10th, 13th divisions are tasked to guide the souls and protect them. The 4th division is always included in the Obon festival assistance since when a hollow attacks a soul they could heal the soul early.

This year there are 99,000,000 souls in the east side of Soul Society who want to go to the living world. The number of souls joining the festival decreases every year because of the fear being eaten by hollows.

The 3dr division is now in charge of the attendance and the rest of the divisions are to lead the souls into the living world.

The 5th division takes care of the souls in the East side; the 6th takes care the North; the 10th takes care the West; and the 13th takes care the South. The 4th division divides into sub groups and joins every group in other divisions.

The leading of souls to the living world finished by night fall which the families of the souls had already lit their Mukai lamps (it's to show the way for the souls to their families).

So far the hasn't been a hollow victim. But the hollows are starting to move. As long as the souls don't wander on their own they are safe.

Late in the night, a little boy is left alone in the middle of a dark street. He couldn't find his way to his family's place. Hinamori approaches the poor child and comforts him.

"It's okay. I will help you find your family's place. Anyway, what's your name?" asks Hinamori.

The boy wipes his tears and takes a deep breath, "I'm Rizamura Kazuki."

Hinamori carries the boy in her back and jumps from roof to roof. After some time, her cellular phone rings. "Hollow?"

She immediately goes down to the street again and lets the boy go down. "Don't go far from me."

The boy nods and stays behind Hinamori. Hinamori looks around for signs of Hollow approaching.

Indeed a Hollow appeared, a huge Hollow. The Hollow is taller than any house in the street; it has a deformed white mask; and dark blue body.

Hinamori draws her sword, "Burst, Tobiume!" She directly hits the Hollow with one blow in its mask.

A second later, her phone rings again. Another few hollow appear. She cuts the Hollow into its mask again. The phone keeps on ringing. What is happening? More hollows come and surrounds her.

"What is happening? Why are so many Hollows are here? Tobiume!" She slashes another hollow then she aims at the next Hollow with a Demon art number 33.

Behind her is a smaller Hollow but its speed lead to Hinamori's danger. The Hollow's sharp claws barely hit Hinamori but it created a bleeding scratch on her left arm. Hinamori is now swarmed; she couldn't handle the number of Huge Hollows aground her.

Suddenly… "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!" a flying ice dragon swipes one-fourth of the Huge Hollow count. "Are you alright, Hinamori?"

"Hitsugaya-kun! I'm alright." Hinamori hold herself up. She begins to aim Demon arts at the Hollows while Hitsugaya uses his ice dragon to exterminate the Hollows.

10 minutes had passed; all of the Huge Hollows are exterminated. Hinamori and Hitsugaya went on to find the little boy's family.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun for helping me." Hinamori smiles. "…But why are you here? It's the 5th division's job to handle this area. I expected Midori-chan who's going to save me." Hinamori faced Hitsugaya with puzzlement.

"I-I-I couldn't trust Kunogi be-because she's always playing so I-I thought she wouldn't be able to help you… well, I-it's…." Hitsugaya blushes; his pink blushes in his cheeks are visible due to his pale skin color.

Hinamori laughs softly. "Hitsugaya-kun cares for me."

"I-I didn't say anything like that! I-I-I just pity you if nobody t-tried to save you!" Hitsugaya's cheeks turned red.

The boy whispers into Hitsugaya's ears "Hee hee. Just tell the truth that you like neechan."

Hitsugaya's face now is red as a tomato. "I-I'm telling the truth!"

"If you're telling the truth, then why are you blushing?" The boy said in a teasing tone Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yells, "It's none of your business!"

Hinamori giggles. Hitsugaya stares at Hinamori with a scary look but Hinamori already used to it so she continues to smile.

Later, they found the boy's family. They bid goodbye and left.

"Nee Hitsugaya-kun, where are we staying tonight? I was advised by Abarai-kun not to stay at Urahara-san's place. Should we stay at Ichigo's place?" asked Hinamori.

"You decide. I'm staying out."

"Hitsugya-kun, why are you not joining us? Even it's cool outside I think you should stay in." opposed Hinamori.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou, not Hitsugaya-kun. And why should I stay with you? You will just wet my bed!"

"I don't wet beds!" Hinamori raised her voice.

"You… " Hitsugaya's sentence is cut short. A loud bang has sounded from a short distance. They immediately go to the area. When they arrive they found Kunogi fighting with another batch of Hollows.

"Habaneko!" leaflets forms from around Kunogi and with the flick of her sword, the leaflets dispatches and cuts through he hollows. In a minute or so, Kunogi wipes out the whole batch Hollows.

_Clap! Clap!_

Kunogi faces at the person who's clapping. She puts her sword back and smiles at her fellow shinigamis.

"Omigoto (perfect), Midori-chan!" the person who's clapping is Hinamori.

"Momo-chan! Chibi-taichou!" Kunogi dashes toards the two.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou! How many times should I tell you to stop calling me Chibi-taichou?" Hitsugaya gets angry again.

"Endless!" Kunogi laughs. "So, let's call this a day and go to Ijiwaru niichan's place!"

Later than later… at Ichigo's house in Karakura town…

"Ojamashimas! (Literally translated as I'm disturbing you)" said Kunogi. She's about to enter Ichigo's house.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya follow Kunogi behind. "Ojamashimas."

Ichigo guides the young shinigamis to the guest room that he prepared a long time ago since he expects people from Soul Society coming here.

"Ko-konbanwa, Ijiwaru niichan's father" Kunogi bows at Isshin with a very shy and hasty way.

"Ijiwaru-niichan?" Isshin stares at Ichigo. "You baka son! You bullied a little girl! How shame of you! I will teach you to be kind as your father!" He directly kicks his son amacking into Ichigo's face.

Ichigo has now a violetish-black bruise in his right eye. He takes revenge by kicking his father, which I think is much stronger since Isshin flies past the window and even farther away. He tells the three young shinigamis to just ignore his father and continue to lead them to the guest room.

"I'm going to stop calling Ijiwaru-niichan... I don't like to cause anymore trouble for this house." said Kunogi.

Ichigo looks at Kunogi, "It's not your fault, Midori. My father really have a twisted-mind. Even you won't say anything back then, he will attack me anyway."

In the guest room, somebody is already there; Matsumoto Rangiku. "Ah! Taichou! Midori-chan and Momo-chan! I've already prepared the bed so go take a bath." said Matsumoto. She stands up and takes three towels and gives each of the young shinigamis one. "I've already took a bath so take your time."

"Let's go, Midori-chan." said Hinamori.

"Yeah, let's take a bath together." Kunogi faces Hitsugaya. "Will come too?" said Kunogi in a very teasing tone.

Hitsugaya's face turned red. "Baka! I-I'm not coming of course!"

"Hee hee! Just kidding! You fall for it! Look, your face is red!" Kunogi laughs and pokes Hitsugaya's face.

"No, I'm not! Cut it it out!" Hitsugaya steps back and faced the window so Kunogi won't tease him any further.

Kunogi stops teasing Hitsugaya then faces Hinamori, "Let's go, Momo-chan." She left the room with Hinamori then went to the bathroom. The two girls giggle.

Matsumoto makes her attack on Hitsugaya. "Why are you so dishonest? The truth is... taichou wants to take a bath with Momo-chan and Midori-chan!"

"Ma-Matsumoto! I am not dishonest and I don't want to take a bath with those bakas!" Hitsugaya's face is still red.

Matsumoto smiles. "Taichou, if you don't be honest to yourself nothing would happen... except for loss. Do what you should do before it's too late."

Silence takes the room's atmosphere. Hitsugaya finally calms down. He sits on the floor and wait for the two 5th division shinigamis to finish their bath.

Later, he notices that there are only two futons (thick mattress bed laid on the floor) on the floor. "Oi Matsumoto, why are ther only two futons here?"

"Ah, Ichigo-san has only two left so we should share it... so two people each." said Matsumoto.

Kunogi and Hinamori come into the room. They had towels on their head to dry up their hair.

"Ah, good timing. Let's decide who will sleep with who before taichou will take a bath." said Matsumoto.

"I can sleep with anyone." said Kunogi. She looks at the two futons and then sits on one of the futons.

"Me too, I can sleep with anyone... but I will chose to sleep with Midori-chan." Hinamori sits beside Kunogi.

"So, I'm sleeping with taichou." said Matsumoto.

"No way! I'm sleeping beside the wall. I have a bad feeling sleeping with Matsumoto anyway." Hitsugaya is about to leave the room but...

"Wait, chibi-taichou!"

Hitsugaya stops.

"I'm sleeping with Rangiku-neechan and you sleep with Momo-chan. Is it okay with you?" Kunogi stands up and puts her towel to dry beside the window.

"It's not okay. I don't want to sleep with a bed wetter." complained Hitsugaya. He looks at the three girls with his usual cold stare.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" shouted Hinamori.

"Okay then, I will sleep with you." Kunogi strengthens her tone. "I won't allow Chibi-taichou to sleep beside the wall."

Hitsugaya couldn't complain anymore. Being childhood friends with Kunogi and Hinamori, he knows that Kunogi sleeps normal. He leaves the room to take a bath.

* * *

Next chapter will be really exciting coz I'm adding more HitsuHina and the scene Hitsugaya will sleep with Midori-chan! So stay tuned! I hope you guys didn't get bored at the numerous explanation of the Obon festival and the fight scene. Otanoshimi ni! 


	8. Chapter 8: Dreaming of You

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 8: Dreaming of you

Sorry guys... I ended up making most of this chapter HitsuXOC. Anyway, I enjoyed making this chapter so I hope you will enjoy this chapter like I enjoyed making this.

* * *

The night has deepened. Matsumoto, Hinamori and Kunogi had already fallen asleep in their decided bed. 

Hitsugaya couldn't sleep. His eyes wonder around the room. Kunogi is sleeping facing Hinamori while Hitsugaya faces the ceiling of the room. This is his first time he slept with Kunogi.

When they were in Rukongai, in their room they were given each a futon so they sleep in separate beds. When they became shinigamis, Hinamori sometimes visit his room when she had bad dreams so he is used to sleep with Hinamori.

Back to the present, a sudden move in Kunogi's position. She now faces Hitsugaya but she's still asleep. Her left hand is below her pillow and her right hand is beside her chest.

Hitsugaya alerts by the sudden movement but then he settles down. '_She's still asleep… Why can't I sleep like her? I envy her that she's sleeping without distraction inside her head.'_

Hitsugaya stares at Kunogi. Her expression is pure innocence and kindness, which is different during daytime where she has the 100 percent energy joyfulness, innocence and prankster/teaser behavior.

Hitsugaya suddenly moves back a little by another sudden voice from Kunogi.

"Mu… rasaki-chan…" said Kunogi in her sleep talk.

In Hitsugaya's mind… '_Murasaki? Oh, Kunogi's younger sister's name. Is she dreaming about her?'_

He stares at her with pity. Kunogi's long missing sister really makes her lonely. Hitsugaya brushes some of Kunogi's hair off her face to see a clearer image of her face. Her expression is an innocent as ever.

He places his right hand over Kunogi's left hand, "Kunogi…" whispers Hitsugaya and he suddenly falls asleep.

The next day's early morning ray wakes Hitsugaya up. He finds Kunogi sleeping in his chest while his hand holding her shoulder. He jumps off the bed, pushing away Kunogi.

Kunogi wakes up from the harsh movement of Hitsugaya. "What is it, Chibi-taichou?" She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"N-nothing… Sorry to wake you up." He gets out of the bed.

"Hee hee! You were sleeping with taichou like a couple!" said Matsumoto in a teasing tone. She's the first to wake up since Hinamori is still asleep.

"M-Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted. His cheeks are turning pink.

Hinamori finally wakes up. She got up and says "What is going on this early in this morning?" She rubs her eyes then yawns.

"Nothing really. Let's get dressed up and have our breakfast." Hitsugaya went on in a hurry.

Matsumoto and Kunogi's created stuff toys giggle. Kunogi and Hinamori look at each other with puzzlement.

They eat breakfast with the whole Kurosaki family and they had the usual morning fights. Yuzu keeps on yelling that is a shame to show the morning fights to their visitors. The four shinigamis didn't mind about the Kurosaki morning fights and continues to enjoy their breakfast.

Kunogi leaves the house and went to downtown with Hinamori. Hitsugaya patrols around Karakura town to guard the souls from Hollows. Matsumoto goes on patrol but sepparat from Hitsugaya.

Kunogi comes back to the house with Ishida in the afternoon. They are holding few paper bags, which contains probably craft items. Hinamori went with Matsumoto when Kunogi went to Ishida's house so she came back early. Hitsugaya comes back after 30 minutes Kunogi and Ishida came to the house.

"Ah! Okaeri (welcome back), Chibi-taichou!" Kunogi greets Hitsugaya in the house's entrance. "Come here! I have something for you!" She drags Hitsugaya inside.

After a minute…

"NO WAY!" Histugaya tries to leave but Matsumoto caught him by the shoulder.

"Come on! Please wear it. Midori-san made it for you. She was really exited to see you wearing it." Said Ishida.

"No, I'm not wearing it." Opposed Hitsugaya. He tries to wave off Matsumoto but her grip is tight.

"We have no choice… Ishida-kun, let's do it." Matsumoto gives Hitsugaya an evil glare.

Ishida's eyeglasses shine, "Okay. Let's do it."

Matsumoto and Ishida push forcefully Hitsugaya in to a room. When they shut the room close things inside become really noisy.

Kunogi faces Hinamori. "So… please wear this, Momo-chan."

10 minutes later, Hitsugaya comes out from the room. He's dressed in a white tuxedo with a red rose in his left chest. Hinamori too is dressed. She' wearing a nice pinkish white long dress with pinks flowers on her head and a long see through cloth running down from her head to the floor.

Ichigo enters the room. He looks at the pair wearing the wedding attire. "What is happening here?"

Kunogi looks at the two and she looks really happy "Well, these are called 'Wedding Attire' (she said the word wedding in English). Nee Uryuu-niichan, what is this attire for anyway?"

"Huh? You made this without knowing what is it for? Okay, I will explain it." Ishida coughs. "Well, 'Wedding' (in English) in Japanese is wedding (word said in Japanese); wedding is a ceremony that two lovers pledge their love to eternity."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori blushes… or rather their faces turned red like they're reaching boiling point.

Matsumoto giggles while Kunogi puzzles. Ichigo plainly stares at the pair competing in who's redder in blushing.

"I can't really understand it but I like the attire so it doesn't matter. Nee, let's take pictures like the pictures in this magazine!" Kunogi shows a wedding fashion magazine.

In the biggest picture in the magazine, the groom is kissing the bride. This picture makes Hitsugaya and Hinamori blushes redder than before. Matsumoto giggles again and then later she begins to laughs. Kunogi just plainly smiles. Ishida looks at the two and admires the beauty of the dress.

"But there's a problem. Why are these two's faces are so red? I don't remember adding that red blush in Momo-chan's face. Anyway, let's takes some pictures!" Kunogi rushes to her tiger stuff toy that has a zipper on its stomach. She unzips and pulls out a camera.

"How did you get something that expensive? Anyway, how did you get money from the star to buy all these stuff?" asked Ichigo.

Kunogi pulls out the camera from its case. "I made stuff toys earlier and sold those in the downtown's boutique shops. They gave me reasonable high prices so I managed to buy cloths and a camera." She peeks into the camera then she gives the camera to Ishida. "Uryuu-niichan, could you please take them pictures?"

Ishida takes the camera then he answers "Sure". He positions in the best spot and asks the pair to make a nice pose. It takes a lot of time to arrange them since they just freeze in their position.

Later, the sun has cast the town red-orange lights; sunset has begun. The shinigami's cell phone rings and shinigamis take off their gigai and went to exterminate the Hollows.

"Souten ni Zase, Hyrinmaru!" the ice dragon from Hyrinmaru pierce through several Hollows.

"Kunogi, take care of the Hollows over there!" shouted Hitsugaya. He jumps over the park swing then summons another ice dragon.

"Omakase (leave it to me), Chibi-atichou!" Kunogi draws her sword. "Sasayake, Habaneko!" Leaflets swirls around Kunogi's wind and pierce through the surrounding Hollows.

"Kyaa!" screams a soul.

"Kaze Osu!" from Kunogi's zanpaktou's tip, a strong wind reiatsu attacks into the Hollow's head.

Kunogi rushes towards the little girl. "Are you alright?" asked Kunogi.

"Arigatou, shinigami-sama. I'm fine." Answered the girl.

Hitsugaya takes care of the rest of the Hollows. His ice dragon dances around the park as it's reflected light from the sun dances.

After their Hollow extemination, Kunogi stands by herself in the park staring at the sunset. The soft breeze brushes her hair off her face and flatters her shinigami kimono.

"What are you doing, Kunogi?" a sudden voice popped behind Kunogi. It was the voice of Hitsugaya.

His white over coat has a tear. "Kunogi, if you did help me my kimono won't be like this. Now, I need to get a new one."

Kunogi looks at Hitsugaya. "Sorry, I just remembered something." Her expression seems off normal. Her usual energy packed expression is not expressed; she looks rather worried and sad.

Hitsugaya lightens his expression, "Is it your sister?" said Hitsugaya in a low tone.

Kunogi raises her head a little. "How did you know?"

"I think you were dreaming about her last night. You remembered your sister when you saw the girl, right?" Hitsugaya breaks his eye contact and instead stares at the near by tree.

Kunogi shows a faint smile. "Arigatou… You were worried about me."

Hitsugaya's cheeks tints a little of pink, "I-it's not like that. I-I thought that you looked weird like that." He positions his arms crossing each arm in front of his chest.

"It is. You are worried after all." Smiles Kunogi. She looks at the sunset, "Ano ne (you know), I found my sister."

Hitsugaya raises his eyebrow. "You found her?" he whispers.

"She was adopted by the Rokuda family when she came to Soul Society and became a shinigami." Kunogi's voice softens.

"So why didn't you tell us earlier? Besides, why are you sad about it?" asked Hitsugaya. He breaks his position and faces Kunogi.

Kunogi's voice cracks. "She came to my office last week and asks me a match for my position as captain. She's angry with me! I'm such worthless older sister…" tears came falling from her green eyes.

Hitsugaya holds Kunogi by her shoulders as he thought she would collapse. He tells her "Kunogi… don't think you are worthless sister. You looked for her for so long. You did your best to find her."

Kunogi wipes off some tears, and then she starts to cry again "But she wouldn't consider me as her older sister! I'm really worthless after all."

Hitsugaya lets Kunogi cry in his chest. He pats her head and whispers at her right ear. "Then fight her as her older sister. Show her that you're her older sister. Take her back."

Kunogi pauses for a while then wipes off the tears in Hitsugaya's kimono. "Arigatou…" whispers Kunogi.

Sun continues to set. They went back to the Kurosaki house by nightfall.

* * *

Next chapter will be GinRan! Kyaa!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Hanabi

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 9: Hanabi

Days had passed and night has fallen again. The stars are clearly shown; the moon didn't show its form. The town didn't go dark as the festival's lights lighten the town. Today is the last day of the Obon week.

In the middle of the town center, Taiko drums are played. The town's people are dancing around and simply enjoying the stalls around the street.

Since they came all the way from Soul Society the shinigamis decide to join the festival. Kunogi made sets of Yukata (a summer type of kimono) for everybody.

Hitsugaya at first refused to wear it but since Kunogi did her best to make the yukata he eventually wears it. His yukata is dark blue with smoky light blue pattern.

Hinamori's yukata is basically pink. Her yukata has red ume (sour plum) flowers pattern. Matsumoto's yukata is light blue and white with patterns of swimming goldfishes. And lastly, prints of dancing black and dark green butterflies in a nice tone of green Yukata for Kunogi.

Ichogo's and Rukia's yukata are already made long ago; Ichigo's yukata is a normal blue and white strips while Rukia's yukata is blue Asagao (morning glory) printed yellow yukata.

Kunogi was able to earn money from selling stuff toys and deals with the rest of her fellow shinigamis to clean her office in exchange of some money. Hitsugaya refuses again but he accepts the condition when he saw the watermelon salad with ice shavings sold on a stall deeper in the festival.

Matsumoto spends most of her money on games. She ends up only winning one candy box from the shooting gallery. She seems to be interested in the gun then the prizes so she had a good time playing.

Hinamori spends her money on catching goldfishes. She didn't catch a single fish since the goldfish destroys her rice paper fish catcher. (This is a traditional festival game called Kingyo Sukui or Goldfish catching.) Hitsugaya comes to the rescue Hinamori. He takes Hinamori's last rice paper fish catcher and catches a pure orange goldfish for Hinamori.

Kunogi secretly buys a small watermelon toy tied on a thin plastic rod. Then she buys a big soft plastic air-filled hammer. She begins teasing Hitsugaya with the watermelon toy then when he tries to catches it Kunogi hits him with her hammer.

"Nee, let's look for a nice spot because the fireworks are going to be shown a few minutes later." Said Kunogi.

"Why not beside the river. We always go there every year and the view from there is perfect." Said Ichigo. He leads the way to the river.

The river is quite wide and it is reflecting the night sky and later this same river will reflect the remarkable fireworks.

When they arrived the riverside, the fireworks started. Huge balls of colorful Hanabi (fireworks), starting from red then follow the rainbow colors, explodes and dances in the night sky. Its flashy lights contrast the dark night sky.

"Nee Shiro-chan, isn't beautiful?" said Hinamori.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou."

"Let's go down and sit beside the river!" Kunogi drags Ichigo and Hitsugaya down the slop.

They lay a wide sheet of picnic mattress and sits down. Ichigo sits beside Kunogi and Rukia sits beside Ichigo. Hinamori follows and sits between Hitsugaya and Kunogi.

Matsumoto takes a step towards the riverside but someone's hand stops her. She looks back to see whose hand it is.

"Konbanwa, Rangiku-han" said the Osaka accented captain.

"Gin… why are you here? You're supposed to be in another town…" Rangiku was surprised.

Ichimaru goes beside Matsumoto and explains, "Well, I also have a question. Why are the 10th division captain and vice-captain are here at the town the 5th division's?"

"Eh? Well, we wanted to greet Ichigo then we ended up staying here." Said Rangiku. She looks at the shinigamis down the riverside; they are teasing each other as they sightsee the wonderful fireworks.

Ichimaru looks at the reflection of the fireworks in the river. "I just want to visit here too. Rangiku-han, I found something interesting in what I was reading for the past few days…"

Matsumoto faces Ichimaru, "What is that interesting thi…" her question was cut short.

Ichimaru's face suddenly is near her… to the point his lips are touching hers, Matsumoto's cheeks blushes. The fireworks they were looking at created a romantic presence.

For some reasons, the fireworks continuously showed only reds. Hinamori wonders and looks behind if there's something happening behind which made all of the fireworks red. She sees the love pair kissing; she blushes. She quickly looks back at the fireworks.

Ichigo sees Hinamori blushes and looks behind to see what's going on.

Kunogi had the same idea with Hinamori; she wanted to see more green lights. But before she could see what is happening behind her, Ichigo quickly takes Kunogi's attention.

"Mi-Midori! Hey look! There's a green firework!" shouted Ichigo.

Kunogi looks at the sky but she didn't see any green fireworks. "There's none, Ichigo-niichan! So you're turning to become a Usotsuki-niichian (liar big brother)!!!"

"Hey! I though you'd stop calling me names. You will cause more trouble I the house if you call me that way!" They started to play again.

"What's taking Matsumoto so long?" Hitsugaya tries to look behind but Hinamori shakes him.

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!" shouts Hinamori while she shakes Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya stops Hinamori from shaking him, "It's Hitsugaya taichou! What's wrong Hinamori? Is there's something scary behind?" Hitsugaya attempts to look behind again but Hinamori blocks his view.

"Kids shouldn't see this!!!" shouted Hinamori.

Rukia looks behind.

Kunogi points at the sky and suddenly shouts, "A green Hanabi!!!"

Rukia wasn't able to see the love scene. She quietly turns her attention back to the fireworks.

Ichimaru and Matsumoto join with the rest of their fellow shinigamis. The fireworks lasted for 30 minutes. After the fireworks, the shinigamis left their gigai at Urahara's and regroups with their own division to start organizing for the trip back to Soul Society.

Now, the households lights Okuri lamps (lamps to show their family back to Soul Society). The shinigamis lead the souls back to Soul Society.

The next day…

"The official announcement of your match has already announced. It will be the day after tomorrow. Kunogi, can you fight her?" said Hitsugaya. He has a new set of shinigami kimono since some huge Hollows tore his old one.

Kunogi nods, "Arigatou, Chibi-taichou… I can do it."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!"

Kunogi softly laughs. She waves goodbye at Hitsugaya and went back to her office to finish her work.

The sun shines high; Kira and Abarai take their usual afternoon rest under a tree. Hinamori passes by; she greets them.

"Konnichiwa, Abarai-kun and Kira-kun."

"Hinamori-san, Konnichiwa. Did you know that Ichimaru taichou is dating Matsumoto-san. Did you hear it from Matsumoto-san?" Kira bends a little to see Hinamori.

"Eh? Ichimaru taichou and Rangiku-san? Yeah, I know…" Hinamori remembers the kissing scene then her cheeks turns pink.

Abarai notices Hinamori's cheeks turned pink. "Hinamori, why are your cheeks pink?"

Hinamori quickly reacts. "Eh?! Ah! It's nothing!"

Abarai looks at Hinamori with suspicion. "Ah! I know! You saw them doing perverted things! That's why you're blushing!"

"No! I did not see anything like that! I-I-I just saw them kissing…" Hinamori lowers her volume when she said her last few words.

"You still saw something anyway." Smiles Kira. "Taichou left me last night. He went to see Mastumoto-san last night, right?"

"Yeah…" Hinamori answers in a soft voice.

"Can I join in your chat, vice-captains?" said a man's voice that has Osaka accented.

"Ichimaru taichou!" said the three vice-captains.

"What are you doing here in a such fine day, Ichimaru taichou?" asks Hinamori.

"Just walking. It's tiring to stay all day inside the office like Hitsugaya taichou does. Well, I will take my leave." Ichimaru leaves the three vice-captains.

"Hinamori, did you heard the announcement? Kunogi taichou is having a match with a shinigami from my division." Said Abarai.

"I heard that, Abarai-kun. I wonder why that shinigami chose to fight Kunogi taichou even there's an open slot in the 9th division." said Kira.

Hinamori takes a pause then she speaks, "She's Midori-chan's younger sister."

"What?!" Abarai and Kira both exclaimed.

The recent days become dense as the match comes nearer. Most shinigamis talks about Kunogi's match issue until the day of the match.

* * *

So the Obon festival is over... I hope you enjoyed and learned new things about the Obon festival. The next chapter is really serious... It's about time to show Kunogi Midori's Ban Kai so stay tuned! I will be adding visuals as a 10th chapter special. Otanoshimi ni! 


	10. Chapter 10: Ban Kai

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 10: Ban Kai

Today is the day Kunogi will fight agaist her younger sister Murasaki. The weather is the same as usual; the sun shines beautifully.

More than 200 members of the 5th division gathered around the battle area. Other divisions like the 6th and 10th are interested to see but the inside is already full.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ichimaru, Kira, Abarai, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana stay in a near by roof to see the match.

Kunogi wears her usual black shinigami uniform and the captain's white kimono with the number 5 in the back. The soft breeze flatters her captain's kimono. She looks around the sky, "What a nice day."

On front of Kunogi is her sister, Rokuda Murasaki. She's wearing the black shinigami uniform; her hair is tied in ponytail; and her expression is full of hatred.

"Begin the match!" said the referee.

The whole area fell into silence as none speak. Neither Kunogi nor Rokuda speak for the next few seconds. They stare each other.

Rokuda finally breaks the silence. "Let us begin the battle, Kunogi taichou." Said in a formal way.

"Murasaki-chan, you're my younger sister." Said Kunogi.

"So what! If you won't fight me then I will beat you and force you to give me that white kimono of yours!" Rokuda shouts with full of hatred.

Kunogi stares at Rokuda with a strong expression. "What are you saying? Baka Murasaki-chan, I will beat you and take you back."

Kunogi takes her first step with her speedy Shunpo. She draws her sword and attacks Rokuda from behind. Rokuda blocks the attack with her sword. They break the contact then attacks from different angles.

"You do well, Kunogi taichou." Said Rokuda.

"I didn't expect my baka sister to be strong too. Why did you obtain strength?" said Kunogi.

"Isn't obvious? I planned to beat you from the start! I started to train when my father said you went out of Soul Society to train."

Kunogi is surprised, "You knew I was here in Soul Society from the start? I looked for you everywhere but then you were here in Soul Society for so long…"

"Yes. What a waste of time and energy, Kunogi taichou. You should have trained harder instead of finding me back then. I never took a break in training so I'm stronger than you. Prepare yourself, Kunogi taichou!"

Rokuda calls her sword, "Bara maite, Barasuisho! (Scatter around, Rosecrystal!)" Her zanpaktou's blade transformed into crystal and its hilt turned into a closed rose crystal. She swings her sword and crystals of rose petals attacks Kunogi.

"Sasayake, Habaneko!" Kunogi's zanpaktou changed into its shikai form. With a swing of her sword, leaflets counter attacks the rose petals.

"Hitasugaya taichou! Look at Kunogi taichou's zanpaktou!" Ukitake pointed at Habaneko.

"So what?" replied Hitsugaya.

"Habaneko's hand guard, hilt, tussles, and the blade even its faint but its are all green! A normal zanpaktou is black, gray or white. It's my first time to see a colored zanpaktou." Said Ukitake.

Hitsugaya takes a look again at Habaneko; indeed Habaneko is all green. The other captains and vice-captains wonder but still pays attention to the battle.

The counter attack of Kunogi deflected the rose petal crystals. Everything shatters and falls to the ground.

"Hump! I'm not yet done! Barasisho!" more rose crystals come attacking Kunogi.

Kunogi swings her sword; her leaflets attacks Rokuda's rose crystals. She additionally adds another attack, "Kaze Osu!" strong winds from her zanpaktou pushes her leaflets which breaks through the crystals and soon attacks Rokuda.

Rokuda deflects most of the leaflets with her zanpaktou but some were able to cut Rokuda's skin. While Rokuda was defending herself, Kunogi makes her move to attack Rokuda directly with her zanpaktou. Rokuda quickly turns her sword to Kunogi's zanpaktou making some of the leaflets make more cuts in her skin. Blood started to drool down her skin.

This isn't sure win; Rokuda casts a demon art. "Hadouno 33!" Kunogi evades it but not completely; the demon art spell pierces through Kunogi's left arm.

"Too bad that you evaded it from your vital organs. I thought I could win with my shikai only." Said Rokuda.

"I won't lose to my younger sister because I'm older than you. It's a shame that I go crying home to my mom saying 'my younger sister bullied me!' I think you should stop talking because it will distract you." Kunogi adds more force to her zanpaktou.

Rokuda being pushed back, she retreats back a few steps. "I will take your advice, Kunogi taichou." She begin attacking directly again with her zanpaktou.

Nothing has changed since Kunogi blocks Rokuda's attack.

'_I've got to finish this fight.'_ Thought Rokuda. She grips her zanpaktou a bit stronger then said "Ban Kai!" Strong reiatsu surrounded her. "Toge Barasuisho (thorn Rosecrystal) " She directly attacks Kunogi again.

Kunogi shows a surprised expression from the sudden increase of reiatsu. Her zanpaktou is being pushed back; she retreats and makes distance from Rokuda.

Kunogi analyzes Toge Barasuisho. The crystal zanpaktou itself turned slightly violet; its hilt's closed rose crystal turned into a full-bloomed rose crystal; and finally, violet rose crystal accessories on her hair. "Kunogi taichou, with my Ban Kai I'm 6 times stronger…"

Kunogi stares at Rokuda, "It seems that I won't win without using my Ban Kai. I don't really like to use it to my dear sister but she's a naughty girls so I have to teach her anyway." Kunogi raises her zanpaktou above her. Strong reiatsu emits from her, "Ban Kai!"

Kunogi's zanpaktou turned into pure green; the blade itself is no longer faint green. "Habaneko Higashikaze… Murasaki-chan, if you're 6 times stronger then I'm 9 times stronger."

Kunogi swings her zanpaktou; she created a hurricane of leaflets. She directs Habaneko Higashikaze to attack Rokuda.

Rokuda won't lose easily; she thrusts her zanpaktou into the ground and then thorns of crystals rise around her to protect. She commands Toge Barasuishou to attack with more crystal thorns.

The ground started to shake; the crystals Toge Barasuisho created sprouts from all directions. "This is your last, Kunogi taichou!" yelled Rokuda.

Too bad, Rokuda; Kunogi is safe.

"I forgot to tell, Murasaki-chan. My Ban Kai is not as simple as my Shikai form." Kunogi is no longer standing on the deformed ground. Feathers showers around; she had grown green tinted wings and a pair of ribbon tail that has a green gemstone in its end.

Rokuda grins, "Kunogi temei! (You bastard!)" shouted Rokuda. She jumps on top of her crystals then directly attacks Kunogi. She's having hard time since Kunogi is free to go around the vast sky while she is limited to the height she could jump from her crystals. Even she grows more crystals, the sky is too vast for her to reach.

Kunogi starts attacking; she wanted to finish this match fast. She summons another leaflet hurricane but Rokuda summons crystal rose petals which seals Kunogi's leaflet hurricane. The crystal rose petals now surrounds Kunogi from all directions; Kunogi have no escape and gets the damage.

Blood has splattered from Kunogi. Evern so, she still floats on air. Rains of blood falls on Hinamori and her other fellow 5th division members.

Rokuga had her chance, she groes more tall crystals and attempts to slash Kunogi into two. Kunogi is able to block Rokuda's zanpaktou but soon she is being thrown away by Rokuda's intense force.

"No matter where you run, I will run after you. I will win, Kunogi." Rokuda stand on top of her crystal plateau.

"Murasaki-chan, pleas answer me. Why are you angry with me? What did I do to you?" Kunogi pants.

"Why? The fact that you exist as my older sister creates my hatred. As older sister, you can have anything like property, love and experience. I hated you that you get all and I get none." Rokuda adds every bit of word with hatred.

"Murasaki-chan… I have no choice but to finish you. As your older sister, I will lead you to be a better person. If that's the only reason then I will share everything with you." Kunogi position her arms in a welcoming manner.

"No use! I'm much stronger than you! Hatred creates power! I trained more than you did! You will lose to me!" Rokuda protests.

Kunogi mumbles "Tenshi Genkaku…"

Light surrounds Rokuda. Her only view for that moment is nothing but white light. After few seconds, a green tinted angel appears. Rokuda's movements are completely sealed. The angel is coming nearer and nearer. The angel embraces Rokuda then she losses her consciousness and falls down to the ground.

The winner is Kunogi Midori taichou.

Hinamori immediately runs to her taichou. "Sugoi, Midroi-chan! Incredible attack the last one is. What is it anyway?"

"I used my reiatsu to created an angel illusion using air particles and sun light through Habaneko Higashikaze. That's it." Kunogi wobbles a bit but still able to stand.

"It's a fearsome move you have, Kunogi taichou."

Kunogi looks at the person who said it, "Ukitake taichou… It's not that fearsome. It's painless one blow attack. Besides, it needs enough sun light so I can't use it anywhere."

"May I ask you to meet me after you heal up your wounds? I have tons to talk about. Please drop by my office." Said Ukitake.

Kunogi's attention turns to Hinamori. She notices blood on her clothes and hair. "Sorry, Momo-chan… I ruined your outfit. I think I have to slash out a few yens from your debts from the festival."

"Midori-chan, let's go to the 4th division hospital so Unohana taichou could heal you up." Hinamori helps Kunogi to the 4th division building.

* * *

So here we go... I hope you understand the fight scene. This is supposed to be a Romance/comedy but I actually wanted to add action to this fanfic. Next chapter will be back to the usual rutine. 

Soshite... as a 10th chapter special I will include links to some picture I have drew for this fanfic. I don't care flamees on my fanfic but please be kind on my drawings! I just want to show you the clothes.

Midori-chan's Profile: http://i176. Ban Kai: http://i176. in wedding dress: http://i176. and Murasaki-chan: http://i176. and Midori-chan in Yukata : http://i176. that's it for now! I hope to see more reviews for this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Tsuki Mi

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 11: Tsuki mi

Kunogi's wounds were not as bad it was originally thought; it took several days only. Rokuda was also sent to the 4th division building since Kunogi's last attack knock her unconscious for several days.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!"

"Ohayo, Ukitake taichou!" Kunogi enters the office of the 13th division.

"Ah, Kunogi taichou… sit here." Ukitake pulls out a chair.

Kunogi sits down. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Ukitake starts a one-way conversation, "Well, it's about your zanpaktou. During your match with Rokuda, it was my first time to see a colored zanpaktou. Normally, colors on a normal zanpaktou only are in the hand guard, hilt and the accessories. The blade is normally black, gray or white as these are the colors for shinigami."

Kunogi just sits quietly, listening to Ukitake with full attention.

Ukitake pauses then continues to his statement, "If my theory is correct, your soul is part angel. You hold some holy powers besides your normal shinigami reiatsu."

"Angel? I also noticed that my zanpaktou is green, which is very unlike of a normal one, but I think mine is no difference with any other zanpaktou." Kunogi denies the fact that her soul is part angel.

"You can say that since you couldn't use the holy power hidden in your soul." Said Ukitake.

Kunogi directly looks at Ukitake's eyes, "Well, if you say so… but I think I shouldn't use it. I'm a full-fledge Shinigami; I want to fight as a shinigami. So Ukitake taichou, would you mind close this discussion?"

"If that's what you want, then I won't discussing it anymore."

Kunogi stands up then takes her leave.

"And one more thing, Kunogi tiachou." Ukitake raises his voice.

Kunogi looks back.

Ukitake stands up, "Better be away from the 12th division. If they knew that you're part angel then they will anything to use you as their research. That goes as well as your sister since hers has slight tint of violet in her Ban Kai."

Kunogi smiles then she bows, "Thank you for the caution." She raises her head, "Nee, since you're Okasan's (mother's) boyfriend then may I call you Otousan (father)?"

"Otusan? Wait, do you mean your mother is…"

Kunogi shows her naughty smile, "Just a foster mother"

Ukitake laughs softly, "Okay, then I'm your foster father from now on."

Kunogi waves at Ukitake then leaves the room with haste.

The rest of the day is normal. The usual day to day paper works and the ice shaving snacks during the peak of the heat.

At nightfall…

"Rakgiku-san!"

Matsumoto is sitting at the 10th division outer hallway, which is beside the garden. "Momo-chan, what are you doing here at this late at night? Are you not supposed to be in your own division building?"

Hinamori kneels beside Matsumoto, "Is it bad to visit here after office hours? I already came here at night time when I got drunk from the sake-water accident." Hinamori smiles. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Matsumoto blushes, "waiting for Gin…"

"Ichimaru taichou?" said Hinamori in her usual tone.

Matsumoto raises her voice, "What shallow reaction! Ah! So you already knew about us. Who told you that?!" Matsumoto shakes Hinamori.

"Ehh!? Ahh… Well… Rangiku-san… nee…" Hinamori doesn't know what to do. She knew they were dating because she saw them kissing.

"No answer? You must have seen it, don't you?" Matsumoto places her hands on Hinamori's skull, almost crushing her head.

"Ra-Rangiku-san! Please stop it!" yelled Hinamori.

"Ora! Ora! Ora!" Matsumoto laughs and keeps shaking Hinamori's head until she get her answer.

Meanwhile…

"Nee what are you reading, Ichimaru taichou?" asked the innocent 5th division captain.

Ichimaru shows the book; it has lots of colors and pictures. "It's a manga I got from the living world. It quite popular so I tried reading it."

"Manga… I like reading manga. So what kind of manga is that?" said Kunogi.

Ichimaru smiles with his usual foxy expression, "Action, romance and drama…"

"…" Kunogi walks with Ichimaru till they arrive at the 10th division.

"I'm going in the 10th division building. Are you coming in too?" asked Ichimaru.

"Yeah. Momo-chan is also here so I want to visit Chibi-taichou and Rangiku-neechan." Kunogi continues to walk in.

When they come in the building, they saw Matsumoto and Hinamori playing. Kunogi dashes straight towards them. "Konbanwa, Rangiku-neechan!!!"

"Konbanwa, Midori-chan." Matsumoto smiles.

Foot steps sounds, "Konbanwa, minasan." Behind Kunogi is Ichimaru waving his hand.

"You're late, Gin." Said Matsumoto.

"Oya, oya… my bad, Rangiku-han." He comes closer to Matsumoto then sits beside her.

Matsumoto notices the manga Ichimaru is holding. "Gin, you're reading that manga again. So what did you learn from that manga now?"

"Tsuki mi (Moon viewing)" said Ichimaru.

"Tsuki mi? That's great! I have sake and some Sobamuchi (noodle cake)." Matsumoto stands up and went to get some sake and snacks.

"Whoa… I didn't know Ichimaru taichou has interests in manga. Whould you mind me borrowing the manga for a minute?" asked Hinamori. She seems interested on the manga since the cover is so colorful that it attracts so much attention.

"Sure, why not." He lends the manga to Hinamori.

Hinamori browses the manga's contents. She turns page by page… then she stops when saw a familiar scene.

Ichimaru peeks from behind. "Very familiar, right Hinamori-chan?"

"Eh?!" Hinamori jumps off her seat.

"Of course it's familiar because I did it once when we went to the living world during the Obon festival." Said Ichimaru. His foxy approach made Hinamori really nervous.

"You mean you kissed during the Hanabi taikai (fireworks marathon)?" very curious to the subject, Kunogi butts in the topic.

Ichimaru simply answers "Yeah" He didn't show any signs of blushes nor embarrassment.

"So that's why the fireworks at that time were all red!" said Kunogi.

"Isn't romantic? It's almost like the scene in the manga." Ichimaru smiles.

"Now I learn: mangas sure does influences a lot of people! This manga made Ichmaru taichou romantic. Rukia-neechan learned modern Japanese culture by reading manga but Ichigo-niichan said she's doing things wrong. Mangas are great leaning tools! It's easy to learn things from it." Kunogi is as usual in her full-charged energy state.

"Nee Midori-chan, since it's about time Rangiku-san will come back why not visit Hitsugaya-kun? It's not nice to get involved in Rangiku-san's drinking." Hinamori stand up then gives Ichimaru a little bow. She takes Kunogi by the wrist then they went to visit Hitsugaya in his office.

Hinamori and Kunogi shortly arrive at the 10th division office but they found Hitsugaya nowhere inside the office.

"It's weird… Hitsugaya-kun out of office while he still have papers on his desk." Said Hinamori. She walks around the room to double check but still no presence of Hitsugaya.

"Okay! This is a game! The first to find Hitsugaya is the winner! Ready set go!" Kunogi runs first out of the office before Hinamori could say anything. Eventually the game continues since they both looked for Hitsugaya.

While looking for Hitsugaya, Kunogi remembers what Ichimaru said… _'Tsuki mi'_ That's it. She goes to the garden then from there she jumps to the roof.

As expected, she found Hitsugaya resting on the roof not so far from her. She quickly joins him at looking at the moon.

"The moon is beautiful today, right Chibi-taichou?" Kunogi stands beside Hitsugaya.

"It's Hitsugaya taichou." said Hitsugaya in a lazy manner. "How did you find me here anyway?"

Kunogi sits beside him, "The moon is beautiful tonight so I though you went to view the moon. Since you're a Chibi-chibi-taichou, you couldn't see the moon well from the outer hallway so you went to the roof."

Hitsugaya was provoked by Kunogi's name-calling. "Don't call me Chibi-chibi-taichou! It's…" He faced Kunogi and found her face-to-face.

The distance between them is almost one and half inches. Their faces were so close to each other that made Hitsugaya blushes and immediately retreats.

Kunogi seems to be calm just like nothing really happened. She just simply asks Hitsugaya. "Why are your cheeks so pink? Are you attempting to copy Ichimaru taichou?"

"Ichimaru? What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya's pink cheeks faded.

Kunogi faces Hitsugaya and points up her right pointing finger, "Well, he read manga! Then he copies the good parts!"

"So what?"

"'So what?' It's serious! Manga can change a person! Ichimaru taichou became romantic! You know he kissed Rangiku-neechan when we were watching the Hanabi taikai! I can't believe it! Ichigo-niichan stopped me from looking so I did't saw it… anyway; tonight, Ichimaru makes his second move! He plainly said Tsuki Mi but there's something behind it!" Kunogi sits back to her original position.

"Well, I'm not copying him." Said Hitsugaya. He turns his attention to the moon.

Kunogi stops talking, she views the moon with Hitsugaya silently. It's been minutes but Hinamori still haven't found Hitsugaya. Kunogi wonders why she's still not here yet.

Kunogi's wonders become worries; she stands up and tells Hitsugaya to stay here while she looks for Hinamori. Hitsugaya stops her; he grabs her hand.

For few seconds, he holds her hand while Kunogi waits for Hitsugaya to speak. She sits down again and waits patiently.

"Kunogi… I… I-I… Kunogi I…" Hitsugaya pauses for a while and collects some air. "Kunogi, I love you." His face is completely covered in blush.

* * *

Gin reads manga! I forgot to explain Murasaki-chan's name... in the first kanji of Rokuda, it is the kanji of six. Murasaki means violet. So... this fanfic tuned out HitsuXOC!!! I tuned down to the expectations of my reader... wait, Midori-chan hasn't said anything yet so give hope for HitsuHina! This story won't end easily since there's something ahead for the colored Zanpaktous.

Btw, arigatou for the reader who wrote reviews for me! ...Even I don't really plan to do your requests... Otanoshimi ni!

* * *

Profile

Name: Rokuda Murasaki

Age: 96 years old (supposed to be 12 in the living world but she seems 14)

Eye color: Violet

Hair Color: Black

Division: originally from 6th but now in 9th division

Rank: Captain

Relative: Kunogi Midori (cousin)

Zanpaktou:

Incarnation: Baramaite!

Shikai: Barasuishou

Ban Kai: Toge Barasuishou


	12. Chapter 12: We're family

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 12: We're family

'_Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!'_

Hitsugaya wakes up. He found himself lying down the garden ground. His head aches. He looks around; it's still nighttime.

"Yokkatta (thank god forsaken)… Hitsugaya-kun, are you all right?" said a familiar voice.

"Hi-Hinamori? Where am I? What happened?" Hitsugaya massages his head.

"I was chased after by some 11th division officials. I came pass her by coincidence then they stepped you and you fall off the roof." Said Hinamori.

"I fell off the roof?" Hitsugaya remembers something, "Hinamori, where's Kunogi?"

"Midori-chan went chasing the 11th division officials. She's really angry on what happened." Hinamori helps Hitsugaya stand up.

Kunogi comes back. "Are you alright, Chibi-taichou? Should we go to Okansan's place?"

"Okasan?" asked Hinamori. "Oh yeah… Midori-chan's foster mother is Unohana taichou."

Hitsugaya looks at Kunogi, his cheeks turn slightly pink. "No, I don't need."

"So you're feeling okay? Anyway, what were you saying before you fell off the roof?" asked Kunogi.

She knew nothing; is it a dream that he told her he loves her? It must be. "Eh… I just want to say that…" He thinks of another reason then, "Ah! Please don't tell Matsumoto that I escaped work. That's it."

"Well, it you're okay then we're going to bed. Goodnight, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori and Kunogi leave Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya walks back to his office to finish the remaining paper works. His mind is still filled with embarrassment of the dream. He thought, _'Lucky I didn't say anything to Kunogi'_

On his way back, he saw Ichimaru and Matsumoto still drinking. Matsumoto is completely under influence of alcohol while Ichimaru seems very calm and listens to what Matsumoto says. Hitsugaya didn't mind them; he continues to go back to his office.

The next day…

"It's hot again today, isn't Midori-sama?" said the green tiger.

"It is, Melon-chan. That's why I bought lots of watermelon. Let's eat watermelons after work with Momo-chan and Chibi-taichou." Kunogi focuses back to her daily paper works.

After dealing few papers, "Ah! Melon-chan, I remembered something. Watermelon in Japanese is suika while shortening it to Melon is not correct! I remembered that there is a fruit existing that has a name melon. I think it's colored light green in the outside and orange in the inside. I should just call you back to the name Suika instead."

"But it's confusing! Hitsugaya taichou might think I'm the watermelon FRUIT!" complained the tiger.

"But you're not melon! You're Suika again from now on… PERIOD!" Kunogi turns her attention back to her paper works.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." said Kunogi.

"I have news,Kunogi taichou. Rokuda Murasaki has awakened." Said the shinigami.

Kunogi immediately goes to the 4th division hospital.

Opening the door to the room, Rokuda is sitting on her bed.

"Mu-ra-saki-Chyannnn!!!" Kunogi jumps on Rokuda's bed and hugs Rokuda tightly.

"Stop it! You're crushing me into pieces, Midori!" shouted Rokuda.

Kunogi releases Rokuda, "Yobi sute! (Calling me with the wrong address!) I'm your older sister, youi know!" said Kunogi. She sits beside Rokuda.

"I'm not your sister! That's the truth, Midori!" yelled Rokuda. She repositions herself to the most comfortable position.

"Truth? But I'm your older sister! You're so stubborn!" yelled Kunogi.

"It is. Believe me, Midori. I'm your adopted younger sister." Said Rokuda.

Kunogi calms down… or rather in a state of shock. "You're not my sister?"

"Yes. My parents hate taking care children so they entrusted me to your parents. Your parents took me and cared for me but they didn't want to return me to my own family." Said Rokuda.

She takes a violet gem stone pendant bracelet from her side table. "My mother is your father's younger sister." She caresses the pendant.

"So you're not my sister but my cousin? It doesn't matter, Murasaki-chan. We're still family. Now I have you and Momo-chan… I'm happy just being with my cousins." Kunogi hugs her cousin but this time in a gentle manner.

The sun has not reached afternoon. The time must be around nine in the morning. Kira is looking for his captain.

"Ichimaru taichou? No, I don't know where he is." Said Abarai. "Well, I've nothing better to do so I will help you find him."

"Arigatou, Abarai-kun." Kira's gratitude towards Abarai is well expressed.

Few minutes later, they went pass through the 5th division building. Hinamori comes out.

"Ohayo, Abarai-kun and Kira-kun." Greeted Hinamori. "What are you two doing in this fine day?"

"Hinamori-san! We're looking for Ichimaru taichou. Have you seen him?" asked Kira.

"Ichimaru taichou… yes I've seen him last night. He went to drink with Rangiku-san." Answered Hinamori.

"So he's in the 10th division building… Arigatou, Hinamori-san!" Kira and Abarai rush towards the 10th division building.

Hinamori dozes off… _'Since Ichimaru-taichou and Rangiku-san got drunk last night…' _then she starts fusing wildly_ 'what have I done! I should have told them not to go there!!! Oh no!'_

"Hinamori fuku-taichou!"

Hinamori looks back, coming closer to her are Kunogi with Suika on her and Rokuda.

"Hinamori fuku-taichiou!" called Suika,

"Momo-chan, let's eat watermelon at Chibi-taichou's place again!" said Kunogi.

Hinamori looks at Rokuda. "Ohayo, Murasaki-chan. I'm Hinamori Momo, Midori-chan's vice captain and her cousin in the mother side."

"Hmm… so you're Midori's cousin in the mother side. I'm her cousin too but on the father side." Said Rokuda.

"Eh? But Midori-chan said you're her younger sister."

Kunogi interrupts, "Let's get going! We will explain it with Chibi-taichou."

Hinamori agrees. They walk to the 10th division building with hands full of watermelon.

"Ohayo, Chibi-taichou!" shouted Kunogi.

Hitsugaya slightly blushes. "I-It's Hitsugaya taichou!"

They found Hitsugaya already prepared his zanpaktou for cutting the watermelon. He is die hard to eat the watermelons. They soon eat the watermelons and had stomach full of it.

"Ah! Murasaki-chan, I have something for you so let's go to the office." Kunogi and Rokuda leave Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Hinamori… I didn't say anything to Kunogi last night, right?" Hitsugaya breaks the silence after Kunogi and Rokuda left.

"I just heard you said about Rangiku-san. Before that, Midori-chan said you didn't finish speaking." Said Hinamori.

"Really?" Hitsugaya takes a deep breath. "You know, Hinamori… When I was unconscious, I dreamed that I told Kunogi I love her…"

Hinamori's eyes widened. Her expression is unstable; at one time she looks upset but soon turns to expressionless. "It was a dream right? Did you tell her you l-l-love her?"

"No"

Hinamori calms down. But it didn't last long.

"…But I'm planning to tell her…" said Hitsugaya. He remembers Matsumoto's advice from the Obon festival.

"Oh…" Hinamori hides he face. Her eyes are filling with tears but she tries hard to stop it. "Hitsugaya-kun, I have to go now." She leaves Hitsugaya in a hurry.

"Oi, Hinamori! Hinamo…ri… What's wrong with her?" Hitsugaya takes his leave as well.

Later in the afternoon, Kunogi went to the lakeside to have a nice fresh air break. The wind blows her hair and her white captains cloak back. The lake water sparkles as the sun's rays are reflected.

"Kunogi…" Hitsugaya walks towards Kunogi and stands beside her.

"Isn't the lake beautiful? The air here is refreshing too." Kunogi faces Hitsugaya. "I gave Murasaki-chan the 9th division captain's kimono. You know how she reacted? She said she didn't want to become captain! She's mean! After she fights me for my position now she rejects becoming a captain. But she has no choice to accept it." The wind blows again.

"Really? Then that's fine." Hitsugaya takes a breath of the fresh air the blows against them. "Kunogi, I…"

"There you are!" shouted Ikkaku.

"Ahh! You again!" yelled Kunogi.

"This time I'm going to win!" Ikkaku dashes towards Kunogi.

"You won't! I'm much stronger than you are!" Kunogi lets her right hand prepare a fight.

The atmosphere becomes dense. "Jan ken poi! (Rock scissors paper!)" Shouted Kunogi and Ikkaku.

Kunogi used paper while Ikkaku used rock; Ikkaku lost. "Achi muke Hoi! (Look there Hoy!)" Kunogi points her finger towards the lake. Ikkaku loses again because he looked at the lake too.

"Arg!!! Darn you captain of 5th division! I'm not finished with you! I will definitely beat you!" Ikkaku left.

Kunogi walks back to Hitsugaya's side. "So what were you going to tell me?"

Hitsugaya suddenly blushes; his face is all pink. "Well… Kunogi…" Hitsugaya couldn't say it straight. He keeps on repeating the first word. "I-I-I—I…"

Kunogi waits patiently. She had no idea what is Hitsugaya will about to say.

"Kunogi…" The wind brushes his sweat drops away, "I love you."

Leaves from different trees fall. Autumn is near while summer will end.

* * *

Here we go again! Hitsugaya confesses again... but this time it's not a dream. What will Midori-chan do? Well, the condition is still the same; Hinamori still have chance so don't lose hope for HitsuHina! Sorry but please wait for the next chapter so stay tuned!

Note: The game Midori-chan and Ikkaku played is Rock paper scissors that has an extra part that when the winner of the rock basic game points at any direction. The loser will have to avoid looking at the winner's point. If the loser looks at the same direction as the winner's point, the winner wins again.


	13. Chapter 13: Yubi Kiri

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 13: Yubi kiri

"Kunogi… I love you." The words from Hitsugaya's mouth rings like bells.

"Chibi-taichou?" Kunogi smiles. "I love you too." Said Kunogi in a carefree manner. Few moments later, she giggles. "Baka desu ne! (You're an idiot!)… Just because I tease and make fun of you a lot, it doesn't mean I don't like you. I also love you just as I love Momo-chan, Rangiku-neechan and Murasaki-chan. We're like siblings since we grew up in the same place since we were little, right?"

Hitsugaya wants to explain what does he really mean because Kunogi seems not to know the point Hitsugaya wanted for her to understand. But before he could say anything more, Kunogi lifts her right pinky finger.

"Well, let's have a promise. Momo-chan and I will call you by your first name properly during non-office and you will call us by our first names. During office, we will call you by your last name. Promise?"

Completely useless; Hitsugaya's feelings didn't reach her. He couldn't do anything anymore so he agrees to the promise.

Kunogi shakes their pinky fingers, "Yubi kiri genman uso tsuitara harisenbon nomasu, Yubu kitta! (Finger cutting forever when you lie you will swallow 1000 needles, finger cut!)" The two pinky fingers break off.

Later…

"Toushirou-kun is so weird! He doesn't know sibling love! But he really had no sibling so it's natural anyway." Said Kunogi.

Walking beside Kunogi is Hinamori; her expression is dull. "Midori-chan, what did Hitsugaya-kun said?"

Kunogi speeds up a bit and blocks Hinamori; they stop walking. "Momo-chan, we promised to call each other by our first names so you should call him by his first name during non-office hours."

Hinamori's expression brightened. Listening to Kunogi's usual childish talks lightens her feelings. "Hit... eh, Toushirou-kun agreed? Anyway, what did he said to you?"

"Well, he said he loves me." Kunogi said it with no special tone.

Hinamori's mood drops; her smiles fades off. "…Then what did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him that he's an I-D-I-O-T." Kunogi emphasizes the word 'idiot'.

Hinamori widens her eyes… _'What is this? Did she reject Toushirou-kun?'_ her mind filled with questions and her heart filled with hope.

"He though I hated him because I tease him a lot since we're small. I told him that this is just like sibling love." Continued Kunogi.

"Eh? Mi-Midori-chan… Do you understand what Toushirou-kun really meant? I think you didn't." Hinamori's voice turned into confusion state.

"Of course I do! I believed Murasaki-chan was my sister so I understand what is sibling love from regular friends. Anyway, let's have supper… I'm hungry and besides, it's Sannma no Shiyo kayi (grilled salted Pike fish) today!" Kunogi quickly runs the long hallway, leaving Hinamori in complete doze off.

After supper…

Kunogi opens the door to her office. She had forgotten sign a paper that is due this night. To her surprise, Kurotsuchi Mayuri is in her office. His daughter Nemu is standing beside him.

"Konbanwa, Kunogi taichou" said Kurotsuchi in a gentle sweet (but unsweet ) voice.

Kunogi stops and emits a very unpleasant feeling. "Konbanwa…" her greetings were minimal.

"What an unwelcoming tone you have tonight! I heard you're the most joyful captain in Gotei 13 but it seems not…" said Kurotsuchi. He slowly walks towards Kunogi.

Kunogi drops a sweat drop. Her expression of unpleasantness is well expressed now. "I don't have time today since I have things to do. Please leave now." Kunogi walks to her desk.

"Well, signing one paper won't take that much time… Nemu would submit the paper for you instead." Said Kurotsuchi.

Kunogi ignores Kurotsuchi. She continues to walk to her desk then signs the paper. Her desk is half filled; besides the standard papers an office keeps, there are small Japanese dolls of her creations. In the right side is a tray where she puts her tea so if ever a spill of her tea happens the tea won't damage her papers.

"Oh please don't ignore me, Kunogi taichou." Kurotsuchi faces Kunogi with his expression full of desire, the desire to study her.

Kunogi couldn't stand anymore; she's completely annoyed. The way Kurotsuchi speaks disgusts her. His face makes her sick. She gives him a death glare she hadn't showed before. "I refuse… Get out of my office and never show up here in my office again, Kurotsuchi taichou."

"Refuse? I haven't said anything… but well I think you know what I want anyway. If you refuse, then I will forcefully do it." Kurotsuchi changes to his fighting stance.

Kunogi immediately opens the window behind her and escapes. She goes out of the 5th division building. Kurotsuchi and Nemu follow her.

Kunogi stops from running. Kurotsuchi and his daughter stop after few seconds.

"Not running away anymore? Then that will be great. Come with me, Kunogi taichou." Said Kurotsuchi with his normal disgusting tone.

"You know Kurotsuchi taichou, I hate you. You're disgusting. I stopped because I want to see you full of black bruises laying down the floor. I just went out here so my office won't get involved since I have some valuable creations in my office." Said Kunogi.

"Sasayake, Habaneko"

"kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizou !"

The moment they released their Shikai, the two clash their swords. Kunogi using her small body as an advantage attacks physically with kicks. She hits him several but Kurotsuchi back out from contact with her.

Nemu comes attacking Kunogi from behind. Kunogi uses shunpo to escape and uses her leaf blades to pin Nemu in the near by tree, making her completely immobile.

"Useless Nemu!" Kurotsuchi tries to punish Nemu but before he could Kunogi directly kick him to the face hard and fast. Kurotsuchi flies 9 meters away.

He quickly recovers then he attacks Kunogi. Kunogi releases a tornado of leaflet blades. Unexpected, a blade hits her from behind. Kurotsuchi used his hidden blade from his left side of his mask.

Blood starts to ooze from her back. She removes the blade then pulls the long fleshy rope; Kurotsuchi is dragged into the tornado. He receives damages from all over his body.

A split second after the tornado disappears Kunogi makes her next move. She quickly attacks Kurotsuchi from above, stepping him nine times on his disgusting face. After she steps on him, she attempts to stab him with Habaneko but he quickly swings Ashisogi Jizou, which made Kunogi retreat.

"As expected of the 5th division captain… I can't win with out using my full stregnth." Kurotsuchi stares at Kunogi. "Ban Kai… Golden Ashisogi Jizou!" An enormous golden round head with caterpillar like body emerged from the violet smoke.

"Ban Kai! Habaneko Higashikaze!" the wind Kunogi created from her reiatsu blows the violet poison away.

"This battle is so troublesome. My poison doesn't reach her. That stupid Nemu, what useless piece of junk.Kunogi taichou won't give me any time for her punishment… so I have to finish this fight quick so I could punish her." Mumbled Kurotsuchi.

He orders Golden Ashisogi Jizou, "Go, Golden Ashisogi Jizou!" Golden Ashisogi Jizou drags itself creating a long mark. From its chest, blades appear.

Kunogi uses her leaf blade hurricane; each leaf stabs Goldn Ashisogi Jizou from all direction but Golden Ashisogi Jizou is too big to be shredded. Its huge body continues to drag itself to attack Kunogi. Kunogi, having wings, escapes from Golden Ashisogi Jizou.

"I will definitely shred you! Hadou no 33, Souka Ho!" Kunogi aims Golden Ashisogi Jizou's eyes. She uses he wings to blow away the surrounding poison then stabs Habaneko into Golden Ashisogi Jizou's back. Still, her blade couldn't pierce through the giant. "Habaneko!" From Kunogi's blade, leaf blades pass through Habaneko going inside Golden Ashisogi Jizou's body. Golden Ashisogi Jizou burst from the inside but the inside spreads the violet poison.

Kunogi aims a binding spell at Kurotsuchi and kicks him until he gets full of bumps. Kurotsuchi falls; Kunogi wins. The atmosphere is dusty due to the strong wind Kunogi created.

Kunogi releases Nemu from her leaf blades. Her clothes are partly torn due her weight when the leaf blades pinned her on the tree. Kunogi returns her sword.

Nemu digs her hand under her vice-captain's armband and gives Kunogi a bottle of antidote. "Here, take this."

"Arigatou, Nemu-san." Kunogi takes the bottle and drinks it.

Moments later, a bunch of Shinigamis dashes towards them; Hinamori is one of them. "Midori-chan!"

"Momo-chan!" Kunogi waves her hand just like nothing has happened.

"Are you alright? Ah! You have a wound at your back! Let's go to the 4th division building!" Hinamori is in a panic state.

"Calm down, Momo-chan! I'm okay." Said Kunogi.

"What happened, Midori-chan? Why are you fighting with Kurotsuchi taichou?" asks Hinamori. She calms a bit after she asked her question.

"The usual… Kurotsuchi taichou wants to use me. Crazy old man… just like the freaky old man when we visited Karakura town." Said Kunogi yawns; let's go to bed.

"Midori-chan, you have to treat your wound first!" Hinamori stops Kunogi.

"It's not that serious so I will ask you to do the first aid because I'm too tired to go to the 4th division. Come, Momo-chan." Kunogi goes back to her room in the 5th division building.

"What was the commotion last night, Midori?" the next day Matsumoto asks Kunogi.

"Kurotsuchi taichou attacked me." Said Kunogi.

"From your match with Rokuda taichou, Kurotsuchi taichou saw your colored zanpaktou so it was no guarantee that Kurotsuchi will not attack you." Said Ukitake.

"The good thing is that you won. He won't be able to touch you anymore." Said Matsumoto.

Ukitake sips tea from his cup. They are in the 5th division office. Hinamori is doing her share of paper works in her desk. Ukitake and Matsumoto are sitting in front of Kunogi's desk dringking tea and discussing about the commotion happened last night.

"What worries me is Murasaki-chan… Her zanpakotu is not as distinctive colored as mine but since it's colored then he might attack her instead." Kunogi runs through her fingers over the current paper she is reading.

"Murasaki-chan is okay; she is also a captain so I think she could handle it. Don't worry." Smiled Matsumoto.

"If Rokuda taichou wins over Kurotsuchi taichou then he might give up on you two… unless Rokuda losses and Midori covers her up, Kurotsuchi will definitely return to get Rokuda taichou." Said Ukitake, he puts down his cup of tea.

Kungi suddenly stands up. She stretches her arms, "Could I take a break?"

"Huh?" Ukitake, Matsumoto and Hinamori suddenly change their expression.

"Let's have something refreshing to eat!" smiled Kunogi.

"Coming again at my office again? Let's go!" jumped Matsumoto.

* * *

Note: In the Yubi Kiri song or the pinky swear, I made the translation literally. Hari senbon or thousand needles is seaurchin. Yubi Kiri, which I translated as Finger cut, is when the two pinky fingers separate.

I hope most die hard HitsuHina fans are not angry at me anymore. But I'm not yet end here so don't sit back at your seat. I have the power to give way for HitsuOC! Bohahahaha! Otanoshimi ni!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Kimochi

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 14: Kimochi

4th division building…

"The body itself is not really serious but his zanpaktou is greatly damaged." Said Unohana.

"Hmm… since Kurotsuchi's Ban Kai has its movement, Midori attacked directly at his zanpakotu. With this state it will take time to recover. For now, Rokuda will be safe." Beside Kurtsuchi's bed is Ukitake, observing the damage he received from the fight last night.

"Come to my office, Joushirou-san." Said Unohana in her usual soft voice.

"Eh?" puzzled Ukitake.

"You need your daily check up. Your body is weak so I advice you to have check ups everyday." Unohana leaves the room.

Ukitake follows Unohana to her office. The door to Kurotsuchi's room closes.

In the 10th division building… "Can I speak with you for a while, Toushirou-kun?"

"What is it, Momo?" Hitsugaya stands under a tree shade.

Hinamori stands in front of Hitsugaya, "I-I heard from Midori-chan…"

"I don't know if she's dense of she really did that on purpose. I can't really tell what she feels for me." Hitsugaya leans on the tree behind him.

"… Toushirou-kun?"

Hitsugaya closes his eyes, "I wonder what is her reason…"

The soft breeze blows some dried leaves; autumn has come. The winds become cool but still humid. Watermelons had finished fruiting while grapes and other autumn fruits start to become productive.

"Nee Midori-chan… taichou said…" Matsumoto didn't continue her dialogue.

Kunogi looks into Matsumoto's face. "Yeah, I know. I hope he will give up on me." Said Kunogi.

Matsumoto's face shows that she is shocked. "So you reject him…"

"No it's not like that. I don't want to hurt him. That's why I acted like I don't know anything." Kunogi takes off her eye contact from Matsumoto.

Matsumoto looks at Kunogi. "Midori-chan, you just confused taichiou. He will wait for no matter how long it will take."

"No… It's not me who should love Toushirou-kun the most. Momo-chan deserves for him. If Momo-chan is happy with Toushirou-kun then I will be fine." Said Kunogi in an extra soft voice.

"Happy? Then why do you look so down?" asks Mataumoto. "He loves you more than Momo-chan… you love him too, right? Why don't you care for him? I'm sure Momo-chan feels the same with you. She thinks that if taichou is happy with you and you're also happy with him then she's happy as well."

"I won't be happy with Toushirou-kun…" said Kunogi. She looks up the sky; they are still sitting at the outer hallway. "I felt betraying when he said he loves me." Kunogi started to shed tears, "why do we have these feelings just because we are close to each other? I both love Toushirou-kun and Momo-chan. I like to be normal best friends with them… as much as possible, I don't want anyone of us falling in love with each other."

Matsumoto shares her chest for the helpless captain. "It's not like your dreamland will continue. Face the fact that you love him. You can't do anything about it…" whispered Matsumoto. Her warm breath touches Kunogi's right ear.

"You're completely wrong… Rangiku-neechan." Kunogi's voice faded.

6th division office…

"Kuchiki taichou, Kuchiki Rukia has returned." Entering from the office door is Abarai.

"Well? I don't need to know such useless information." Said Kukichi while reading though his papers piled up on his desk.

"It may sound trivial but the important matter is Rukia's report." Said Abarai.

Byakuya takes off his glance from the paper.

13th division office…

"Come in"

The door opens; Kuchiki and Abarai enter the 13th division office. Currently in the office are Ukitake and Rukia only.

"So what is the report?" asked Kukichi.

"Nii-sama… Vasto Lord's presence… something is fishy." Said Rukia.

"Vasto Lord? Impossible! All the Espadas and Aizen are dead. What is going on?" Abarai starts fusing from the report.

"Please report this to the commander immediately." Ordered Kuchiki.

10th division building…

Walking in the hallway is Hitsugaya. He plans to go back to his office and finish his paper works. At least make his mind busy with the paper works instead of thinking about Kunogi.

From faint to distinctive sound, Hinamori's runs towards Hitsugaya. "Toushirou-kun!"

"Momo? Are you not supposed to be back to your office?" Hitsugaya stops then looks at the panting girl.

Hinamori pants, "Emergency meeting! Calling all captains and vice captains!"

"Okay… let's go, Hinamori" Hitsugaya walks swiftly while Hinamori follows him behind.

The door to the meeting hall in the first division building opens. Hitsugaya and Hinamori enter. All vice-captains are present while ten captains are present. Kurotsuchi is presently still in the 4th division recovering his wounds. Ukitake is resting since his body suddenly weakened, Unohana watches over him.

"So let the meeting begin!" said the commander.

"The last espada? I believe Aizen has 10 espadas. There's something to this." Said Kyoraku.

"Since Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo haven't encountered the espada, we don't know why there's an extra espada." Said Byakuya. He sweeps his hair off from his shoulder.

"This espada may threaten the living world. All captains and vice-captains are dispatched to search the espada!" shouted the commander.

In a split second, all captains and vice-captains left the meeting room. The commander looks out from the open window. The weather had changed; the sweet breeze of summer had left. The wet cool breeze of autumn swept the old man's face.

In the living world…

"I-CHI-GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Isshin. He attempts to kick Ichigo but this time it's a failure.

Ichigo dodged his father's attack without action; he simply went in the house without a word. "Yuzu, I'm staying at my room till dinner." He disappeared from his family's view.

"Ichi-nii… what is happening this time?" muttered Karin.

Ichigo opens the door to his room. His room is as usual plain; just simple furniture like bed, study desk and closet. He sat on his bed with a frown. He takes a glance at the window beside him; the clouds slowly flouts with the wind.

He takes off his eyes from the window and shuts his eyes. His body suddenly releases its strength and falls into the soft bed. _'That reiatsu… it must be an espada. But it's impossible. There are only ten espadas and we beat them months ago… how…'_ Ichigo's deep thoughs were broken.

Something stepped on him… or rather somebody. "Konnichiwa, Ichigo-niichan!" greeted Kunogi.

"Mi-Midori! Hey! Get off me!" he immediately sits up. Kunogi hops off Ichigo and lands on top of his study desk.

The window opens; Hinamori jumps in. She stands in front of Ichigo and gives him a shallow bow. "Konnichiwa, Ichigo-san."

"Momo… why are you guys here?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course! We came to find the espada." Said Kunogi.

"I know you guys are here to find the espada. The question is… Why are you guys here in my room?" asked Ichigo. He sighs. "Okay… what do you want?"

"Tell us everything." Plainly said Kunogi.

"Maui, could you sense any strange reiatsu?" asked Matsumoto.

"Over there! At the tallest building!" shouted the cow. He points at the tallest building in Karakura town.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto quickly go to their destination. The building is approximately 10 km. They entered the town from the Karakura eastern forest.

Kuchiki and Abarai enter the town from the west. They caught the presence of the espada but found him beside the town fountain.

"Kuchiki taichou! It's him!" shouted Abarai.

Kuchiki stares at the enemy. "Are you the last espada?" asks Kuchiki in a low voice.

"Last espada? Am I the last espada?" the hollow looks at the two shinigamis. "Where's Aizen?" asked the hollow in a freaky voice.

"Aizen? He's dead." Said Abarai.

"Dead? You killed him?" the hollow asked.

"He was killed by us shinigami." Abarai grips his zanpaktou and draws it. "You will die as well! Hoero, Zabimaru!" He swings his zanpaktou then the shikai form shows itself. His blade cuts through the hollow's right arm.

"You killed him? Why did you kill him?" the hollow raises his voice. "The one who's going to kill Aizen is me!!!" shouted the hollow.

The body with detached arm quickly returns into its original state. The hollow attacks Abarai from above. Abarai quickly defends himself with Zabimaru. Due to the strong clash, the ground has a large crater.

The town's people around the vicinity began puzzling. Is there a meteor? Impossible. There was no meteoroid fell. The people around try to find out what is happening. Since they couldn't see the danger, they fearlessly come closer to the battle site.

Kuchiki draws his sword. "Chire, Senbonzakura" his blade scatters into thousands of sakura like blades. Senbonzakura attacks the enemy.

Abarai quickly notices Senbonzakura approaching in his way. He jumps off from the huge crater as Senbonzakura come closer. Soon, Senbonzakura encloses the hollow into its thousand pieces of blades. For some reason, the hollow is defeated.

"Is he finished? Is he the espada?" fell into puzzlement, Abarai asked questions.

"It must be a bunshin (clone). A real espada won't be easily be beaten like so." Said Kuchiki in his usual calm voice.

"Taichou, he's there!" shouted Matsumoto.

Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto encounter the hollow. The hollow takes form like a human. His descriptions are pale bluish skin, half silver and black hair, fragment of the hollow mask covering his right eye and the number 0 tattooed around the hole in his chest.

* * *

Kimochi means feelings so I explained why Midori-chan didn't accept Hitsugaya's feelings. It's all up to Hitsugaya to chose who will he love... so don't bully my Midori-chan anymore, ok? Bully Chibi-Hitsugaya instead! Oh yeah... The pronaunciation of Maui is stiff... as in MA (short A), U (short U) and I (stiff but long E... that how the Japanese pronounce it).

The next few chapters are going to be mostly action and no romantic scenes... but I decided to update almost everyday so I can upload love scenes sooner. Actually, I already started my 17th chapter so it's ok to update everyday. I just got a problem with uploading last night (I think all the authors had the same problem uploading for the last 2 days.)

Btw, please check out my profile page... or it's not actually a profile because I turned it into a Bullitin Board. I will be adding somethings (it might be spoilers!) so I like you to check it few times a week. PM me if you have anything to say.

OTANOSHIMI NI!


	15. Chapter 15: Bunshin

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 15: Bunshin

"When I fought him a while ago, he's so weak. I didn't use my Ban Kai form to defeat him. I though he's no other that a normal hollow but it looked weird since it looked like an espada. I saw his hole in the chest. A number is written below it… the number 0"

Ichigo continues to tell his story. "After I defeated him, I sensed another one. When I saw him, he was the same hollow as the hollow I first saw."

"Bunshin… the original must be hiding. This might take time to find him." Said Kunogi.

"Shall we find him, Midori-chan?" asked Hinamori.

"That's our only option. Since all the captains and vice-captains are looking for him, it won't take too much time." Said Kunogi. She shows her back, at her back is her green tiger backpack Suika. "These mod souls are built with extra sensitive in detecting reiatsu. We can find him even we're far from him."

Ichigo stands up. "I will come too!" shouted Ichigo.

"Okay!! The more the merrier!" said Kunogi. Her serious expression changed back to her merry smiles.

They soon leave the house towards down town.

"Suika, can you sense any hollow?" asked Kunogi.

"Turn right! 5 km from here!" shouted the tiger.

With their speed, it took them 19 minutes to arrive at the site of the appearance of the hollow. The coast is completely empty. The only ones here are the three shinigamis and a hollow.

Ichigo directly attacks the hollow. His zanpaktou cuts through his left shoulder. With the hollow's right hand, he grabs the blade and throws Ichigo away with his zanpaktou. Kunogi and Hinamori catch him before he would hit the tree behind him.

From behind, another hollow attacks them. The same espada is now multiplied by 9.

"You!" shouted a hollow. He attacks Hinamori with its long nails in his left hand.

"Hadou no 31, Shakka ho!" Hinamori blast a red energy ball at the attacking hollow.

The hollow didn't fade. The others comes attacking the shinigamis is all at once. The three shinigamis split.

"Sasayake, Habaneko!" Kunogi summons a tornado of leaflets.

"Hadou no 33, Souka cho!" Hinamori continuously aims kidous at the enemies.

Ichigo simply swings his zanpaktou like a reckless driver.

The hollow disappears when it is pulverized. So, Kunogi's and Hinamori's attack greatly affects the hollows while Ichigo didn't.

Most hollows focus their attacks to Hianmori. It seems they want to kill first the weakest. Kunogi covers up for the overflowing numbers of hollows for Hinamori.

"Aizen!!" yelled the hollows as all of the hollows focus their last attack at Hinamori.

"Habaneko!" Kunogi creates a huge tornado of leaflets around them. It pierces through the hollows.

"Dirty as usual the hollows are. I won't let them hurt Momo-chan." Muttered Kunogi. "It looks like none of the hollows we encountered are the real one."

"Kunogi taichou!" shouted Abarai from afar. Kuchiki and Abarai lands beside Ichigo.

"Abarai-kun… Kuchiki taichou… Anything happened?" asked Hinamori.

"Yeah, but the espada won't show himself. We already encountered six of the bunshins." Said Abarai. He hasn't finished his report, "When we encountered the first hollow, he said the one who will kill Aizen is him… It seems like he hates Aizen."

"He decided to kill us shinigamis instead." Added Kuchiki.

"Hmm…" Kunogi puts herself in a thinking position. "Another is that when we encountered a bunch of hollows a while ago, they mostly focused Hinamori. I first thought that they found out Hinamori is the weakest among us but I was beside her so I couldn't make a logic explanation of the behavior." Said Kunogi.

"The hollow bunshins are easily beaten when pulverized. So I think Kurosaki won't be needed in this mission." Said Kuchiki.

"What?!" shouted Ichigo. "I will defeat that espada!" added Ichigo.

"Kuchiki taichou! Let him be. Even the method of defeating the bunshin hollows is pulverizing them, if we encounter the real one then Ichigo-san's power will be neede!" protested Hinamori.

"She's right. Besides, if Ichigo-niichan dies he won't be our responsibility since he joined us in his own free will. It's not the time to fight over these small things, we have to move." Said Kunogi.

The sun had set; darkness takes the whole Karakura town. Even though, the lights of the buildings light the town slightly. The captains and vice-captains (plus one shinigami representative) of Gotei 13 continue to search for the espada.

"Ichimaru!" called Hitsugaya from the top of a lamppost.

Ichimaru is standing in the middle of the road. "Nan ya? (What is it?) Hitsugya taichou-han… Good thing. I was thinking how to tell about my knowledge about this espada."

Hitsugaya jumps down from the post and comes closer to Ichimaru. "Tell me what you know since you came from Aizen's side. He must have done something about this."

"When he first tried out the power of Hougyoku, Aizen said he had his first try failed. I didn't know what did he do with it. I think that espada is the failed one. Aizen won't want a hollow that won't be in his side." Ichimaru pauses of a while.

"So it's a failed project…" muttered Hitsugaya. His captain's white kimono flutters from the night breeze.

"I believe… Aizen sealed the espada since it was too powerful for him. Well, the seal didn't last, the end." Ichimaru ended his story.

Hitsugaya sighs. "This won't be easy. Since you said that it's power is more than Aizen then… Let's hurry, Ichimaru" Hitsugaya leaves Ichimaru.

Ichimaru looks at the little captain taking his leave. "Yare, yare… I should get going too." Ichimaru walked the straight path of the dark road.

Later, Ichimaru enters a forest near by. He opens his eyes slightly, "He's coming…"

From the darkness, the espada showed his form. "Are you Ichimaru Gin?" asked the espada in a freaky voice. "You're Aizen's ally… I will kill you!" The espada quickly comes closer to Ichimaru.

Ichimaru draws his sword, "Shoot him, shinsou" muttered Ichimaru. His zanpaktou stretched long towards the espada. He swings it towards the evading espada and the result is the destruction of the forest.

Ichimaru retreats his sword as the espada attacks Ichimaru with his bare fist. The espada comes again and by that time Ichimaru shoots his zanpaktou again. The espada runs away from the sudden lengthen blade.

"As the same rank as Aizen… I will need to use my released for to defeat you." Said the espada. He draws his sword from his waist. Strong reiatsu from the espada is emitted.

"Hmm… strong reiatsu… this won't end easily." Muttered Ichimaru. "Are you the real espada?"

From afar, the rest of the shinigamis caught the strong reiatsu of Ichimaru and the espada in the forest.

Near by the forest is Kira; he just defeated a bunshin. His senses strong reiatsu, "This reiatsu… Ichimaru taichou!" Kira immediately proceeds to the forest to help his captain.

"Kaze osu!" Kunogi's reiatsu created wind blasts towards a bunshin. Kunogi, Hinamori and Ichigo are still having hands full of bunshins to clean up.

"Midori-sama! I sense a strong reiatsu! It must be the real espada!" shouted Suika.

Kunogi summons another leaf blade tornado. The tornado swipes 9 bunshins around Kunogi. Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshou to slice the bunshins but slicing won't kill the bunshins. Hinamori back ups Ichigo with her kidou.

"Why are these bunshins endless?" Hinamori slightly pants. "To the addition of the problem, they're more vicious than before."

Indeed, the bunshins become much more vicious and bloodthirsty. The bunshins are still increasing in number and in every increase its power increases.

From behind, several bunshins with violet saliva come attacking Hinamori. "Aizen's subordinate!!!"

Hinamori notices the attacking bunshins, "Kyaa!" screamed Hinamori.

"Momo!" Ichigo quickly slices some vicious bunshins but since there are too many for him to cut, a bunshin is able to pierce through its fangs into Ichigo's right arm.

"Ichigo-niichan!" Kunogi thrusts her zanpaktou into the bunshin's body. With her leaf blades, she blasts the bunshin from the inside.

"Ichigo-san!" shouted Hinamori.

Kunogi continues to attack the remaining bunshins. There are only 9 left but the number of bunshins is still increasing.

"Ichigo-san!" shouted Hinamori.

Ichigo's body is flat on the ground. His arm is in great pain. Few moments later, he loses his consciousness.

"Ichigo-san!!!!" Hinamori shouted lauder.

"Midori-sama! Behind you!" shouted the tiger.

Kunogi had no time to look behind her since she had a bunshin to take care of in front of her. A blue-lighted arrow swoops behind her, pulverizing the bunshin.

"Kurosaki-kun!" shouted a woman's voice.

"Midori-san! Kurosaki!" shouted the Quincy.

"Uryuu-niichan!!"

Ishida continuously shoots his arrows. Kunogi summons several leaf blades tornados. Both of them take care of the bunshins.

"Inoue-san! Ichigo-san is…" said Hinamori as Inoue dashes towards Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun… Shonou Ayame, Souten Kishun!" From Inoue's hair pins two little flying lights creates light around Ichigo.

"Will he be alright, Inoue-san?" asked Hinamori. She starts to shake; her thoughts of being weak and blaming herself overwhelmed her mind.

"I'm not sure… but I will do my best." Said Inoue.

Few minutes later, Ishida and Kunogi finished cleaning up the vicious bunshins.

"Ichigo-niichan!" Kunogi dashes towards the helpless Ichigo.

Ishida follows Kunogi. "Midori, leave Kurosaki to Inoue-san. You should go now." Said Ishida.

"That's right! The reiatsu of the espada is still there! We should hurry before it will disappear!" said the green tiger.

Kunogi nods, "We have to help Ichimaru taichou. Let's go Momo-chan."

Hinamori nods then follow her taichou to the forest.

"Midori-sama! The reiatsu is slowly fading!!!" shouted Suika. "Please hurry!"

* * *

The next chapter will be more bloody, I will tell you. Teaser: chapter 17 is really BLOODY HELL!!! It's not violet, just bloody. The language is harmless, same level as reading/watching the manga/anime. I think I killed beep!... Did I exite the action lovers? OTANOSHIMI NI!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Cero de Espada

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 16: Cero de Espada

"Ichimaru taichou!!!" called Kira. He is still searching for his captain. Ichimaru's reiatsu suddenly faded.

He found a small light deeper in the forest. When he checked it out, he found a fragment of Ichimaru's zanpaktou. He is too late; Ichimaru had been defeated.

"I-Ichimaru taichou…" Kira's voice faded. He is desperate to find his captain but nowhere near by.

In the darkness a figure stares at the desperate vice-captain, "Shinigami?" He gives a smile. He dashes towards Kira in full speed. With his left arm turned into a sword, he attacks Kira.

Kira didn't notice the sudden attack until it came closer. He couldn't defend himself.

_Clang!_

White kimono flatters in Kira's face. _'It's the captain's cloak. Is it Ichimaru taichou? No… He's not Ichimaru taichou. He's not short.'_

Yes, he is not Ichimaru but Hitsugaya. The number ten in kanji is clearly seen after his cloak falls nicely in Hitsugaya's back.

"Are you alright, Kira?" asked Hitsugaya. His zanpaktou is still in contacted with the enemy's.

"Kira, go find Ichimaru taichou! We will handle this from here. Go!" shouted Matsumoto as she arrives shortly after Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya taichou… Matsumoto-san… Hai, I'm going to look for Ichimaru taichou." Said Kira. He runs past the espada and went deeper into the forest.

"More Shinigamis? You let him escape… Anyway, I will kill you first. I can finish him later. Oow… a short shinigami. Sorry but I don't hold back kids." Said the espada. He breaks the contact with the little shinigami.

"It's been a long time since an enemy told me he will take an easy on me." Said Hitsugaya. He grips his sword a bit stronger.

"Oh yeah. I'm Cero. (Means zero)" Bowed the espada. "…Nice to meet you little shinigami." He gave a death stare at Hitsugaya.

"Nada? That's your number, right? What is your real name?" asked Matsumoto. She draws her zanpaktou.

Cero slightly laughs. "Name? I don't have any other name than Nada since Aizen considers me a junk. He sealed me because he couldn't control me. Now, tell me yours Shinigamis."

"Just like any espadas… Hitsugaya Toushirou, Gotei 13 10th division captain." Said Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto says hers right after Hitsugaya's, "Matsumoto Rangiku, Gotei 13 10th division vice-captain."

"Hmm, a shorty captain and a woman vice captain… how weak combination! You will definitely die soon!!!" Cero directly attacks Hitsugaya with his sword fused in his body.

Hitsugaya deflects Nada's attack and begins attacking as well. He releases his zanpaktou into Shikai, "Souten ni Zase, Hyouringmaru!" the ice dragon comes to aid Hitsugaya.

The sky darkened. The atmosphere becomes more humid than the normal humidity of the autumn. The temperature suddenly falls; it's like winter is about to start.

"aww… you can control the weather? I like the weather like this. It's dark and cold like Hecco Mundo." Said Cero.

Hitsugaya jumps off the ground and swings his sword to command Hyrinmaru to attack Cero. Cero can freely change the form of his left arm; the sword becomes longer and larger. The ice dragon is being deflected.

Hitsugaya comes in contact with Cero and starts attacking him sword to sword. He swings to the right side but Nada defends. Cero pushes Hitsugaya backward but Hitaugaya jumps and attempts to pierce Hyourinmaru into the espada's head but the espada is too quick.

Nada got fairly distant from Hitsugaya. He changes his left arm sword into a chain with a blade in the end. He targets Hitsugaya.

To counter attack, Hitsugaya blasts another ice dragon. With Cero's chin and blade, the ice dragon couldn't be deflected. But the ice dragon is not able to consume Cero.

"Hoero, Hai Neko!" Matsumoto comes attacking from behind but her attack is being received by Cero's bunshins.

"That was close…" said Cero. He used his bunshins to shield him. He crated more bunshins to finish Matumoto.

"You're troublesome, Cero…" He stares at the espada with great thought of finishing this battle. "Ban Kai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" An ice dragon rests on Hitsugaya's back. The surrounding turned into ice.

"Hmm… much stronger reiastu than before… interesting!" Cero emits a much more stronger reiatsu.

With his ultra speed, he proceeds to Hitsugaya's side. Hitsugaya flies off the ground and aims his ice dragon towards the espada. Nada slices through Daiguren Hyourinmaru's attack. He continues his attack to Hitsugya; his sword piece into Hitsugaya's left shoulder.

Blood gushes out from his shoulder as Cero retreats his sword. Nada changes again his left arm; he uses detachable blades to attack Hitsugaya consecutively. Hitsugaya had barely had time to evade most of the blades. A few pieces through his skin and some are deflected by Daiguren Hyourinmaru.

Hitsugaya have blood all over his body, drooling down his skin and clothes. He started to pant. The some parts of his ice dragon wings behind him are broken and the remaining standing parts are stained by Hitsugaya's blood.

Cero goes into his final attack to Hitsugaya; he strikes with his sword Hitsugaya. Cold fog lets Hitsugaya's figure out of sight. His reiatsu had disappeared.

"Now only you, woman." He faces Matsumoto.

Matsumoto is still fighting off the bunshins. She notices Hitsugaya's downfall of his reiatsu. "Taichou!" She quickly pulverizes the remaining bunshins. She tires to go beside Hitsugaya but before she could, Nada blocked her.

He grabbed her by the neck, thus chocking her. "You're such fine woman… Maybe I could play with you. Just for fun… I don't need to be hasty in killing shinigamis anyway."

Matsumoto grabs Cero's right arm that is chocking her, trying to release the strong grip from her neck. She couldn't breath properly; the grip in her neck tightened. "Ha-Hai Neko…" her voice had deformed. Her wondering ash cat comes to rescue. The ashes tear the right arm. Matsumoto falls down the ground as the arm is detached from the body.

"Damn zanpaktou…" He tires to shoo the ashes away but the ashes are so free flying that it can't be shooed easily. Hai Neko pierces its sharp edged ashes into the espada's stomach. "Arg! You damn zanpaktou!" Cero blasts a cero at Matsumoto's zanpaktou.

"Hai Neko!" called Matsumoto.

Cero turned his view to Matsumoto. He glares at his arm still gripping her neck. He commands the arm to tighten the grip.

Matsumoto struggles. She doesn't have enough power to take off the arm; she loses her consciousness.

"You think detaching my body parts will kill me? As your punishment, I will torture you with my blade to death, woman." His right arm, with Matsumoto in its grip, floats towards Cero. Cero'sleft arm blade shines with eager to cut.

"Ban Kai! Toge Barasuishou!" crystal thorns sprout from everywhere. One of the thorn tears the right arm again, now making the arm releasing the grip from Matsumoto's neck.

"Matsumoto!" Hisagi catches the falling Matsumoto.

Rokuda points her zanpaktou to the espada. "So, you're the real espada. From here, I'm your opponent!" shouted Rokuda.

"Man, another shinigami… and to my disappointed, it's a kid again. This is child labor, Soul Society." Cero's body repaired itself. His right arm attached back to its body. "I'm Cero by the way… but I won't be asking your name unless you are worth it. It's problematic if I am to remember each shinigami's name. "

"Well, I don't even remember asking your name. Kiero! (Disappear!)" Rokuda strikes her zanpaktou into the ground, creating crystal thorns raise from everywhere. The ground stared to crumble.

Cero uses a flexible sword to travel through the forest of thorns, trying reach Rokuda. Rokuda defends with her zanpaktou but even deflecting the sword the sword can move in a different direction.

"Hadou no 33, Souka Chou!" Rokuda aims at the attacking blade with her demon art. It blast into pieces.

Cero clears the battlefield with his cero. Rokuda evades being included in the clean up. The battlefield clears up but Cero is nowhere to be found.

"I'm here." Said Nada in a creepy voice.

Rokuda quickly turns her sword to defend but the sudden attack of Cero from behind blows Rokuda to the ground. He thrusts his sword into Rokuda's right shoulder. Rokuda in return tears Cero into half with her crystal rose petals. Cero's blood gushes down to Rokuda's kimono.

"Great… You're worth it. What is your name, komusume (little girl)?" Cero pants a little.

Rokuda pants heavily, "Rokuda Murasaki, Gotei 13 9th division captain" said Rokuda. She shifts her zanpaktou into Cero's left arm, cutting his left arm into two. She kicks Nada away; Nada's body parts are far away.

Rokuda stands up with her left hand clutching her wound in her right shoulder. "You deserve that… it's for hurting Rangiku-san. Now, I will give you a final blow so you wouldn't hurt anyone anymore!" Rokuda summons thousands of crystal rose petals.

But the petals didn't pulverize Cero; it instead pulverized his created bunshins. Cero meanwhile restores into his original form.

"Die, Rokuda Muraskai!" he attacks Rokuda straight to her chest.

For some reason, Cero's blade cut into half before he could spill more blood from Rokuda. It was the wind that cut the blade and rescued Rokuda.

"Kora! (Hey!) I won't allow anyone to hurt my cousin!" from above, a winged shinigami shouted. She summons a leaf blade hurricane.

The hurricane tears off some flesh off the skin of Cero and brings him into the spinning hurricane.

Kunogi brings her cousin out of danger. "Murasaki-chan, are you alright? Your shoulder is bleeding badly. Should I let Momo-chan call Okasan?" worried, Kunogi lets her cousin sit in a comfortable position.

"I'm… alright… I can still… fight." Said Rokuda, still clutching her wound.

"You are not!" shouted Kunogi.

"You can't win him alone. I will back up you so don't worry about me." Rokuda can hardly stand up but she tried hard not to fall. For few seconds, her body wobbles but soon she got used to the pain from her shoulder she gains stability.

Cero with his blood all over his body managed to survive Kunogi's hurricane. "You komusume!"

"Iku zo! (Let's go!)" Shouted Rokuda.

"Hai!" Kunogi responded. She summons another leaf blade hurricane but Cero couldn't be affected by the same attack.

Crystal thorns rise from below, Cero tries to escape the thorns but instead he gets into the hurricane again. Rokuda creates thousand more crystal rose petals and injects it into the hurricane for more damage.

* * *

I know the recent chapters are full of action... this fic is supposed to be romance/comedy but it's part of the story!!! So please bare with me the actions. Sorry that I took Ichigo off the stage. If he is going to fight Cero then what is the role of the captains of Gotei 13? And if Ichigo fights, it will be just like the anime/manga. SORRY again for Hitsugaya... Don't worry, our hero will take the best part in the last. Well, the battle didn't end in chapter 17... it will end in 18 and in chapter 18, there will be romance and drama... and a hinch of humor. OTANOSHIMI NI!!! 


	17. Chapter 17: Haba, Bara, Hyou, Tobi

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 17: Habaneko Higashikaze, Toge Barasuishou, Daiguren Hyourinmaru and Tobiume

The hurricane's color turns into beautiful green and violet swirls. Light dances like disco lights as the rose petal crystals reflect light from the moon. Few moments later, blood splatters all over the battlefield.

"Midori, after he comes out from the hurricane let's finish him." Whispered Rokuda.

Kunogi nods.

"Hisagi-san, how's Rangiku-san?" asked the 5th division vice-captain.

Hisagi checked if Matsumoto is still breathing. "She's breathing. She may be okay." Said Hisagi.

Moments later, Matsumoto wakes up. Her neck still feels the pain of the grip. "Ta-Taichou…" she points.

"Eh? Toushirou-kun? Is he there?" Hinamori quickly dashes towards the direction Matsumoto pointed. Hitsugaya is lying flat on the icy ground in the depth of the forest. "Toushirou-kun!"

The hurricne breaks; Cero stops the spinning wind with his reiatsu. With Cero's full blast reiatsu, Kunogi and Rokuda couldn't precede their final attack.

"Such strong reiatsu is this! Murasaki-chan! Hang on!" shouted Kunogi.

Her cousin Rokuda couldn't stand anymore. Her knees are on the ground; she could barely stand on her knees.

Kunogi fights the strong reiatsu pressure with hers. With her Ban Kai stage, she manages to fight back somehow.

"Murasaki-chan, are you all right?" asked Kunogi.

Rokuda stands up; with Kunogi's reiatsu shielding Cero's reiatsu she could stand up easily. She raises her reiatsu as well to support Kunogi. "Midori, let's go!"

With their full speed, they physically attack Cero from both sides. At first, Kunogi pins down Cero's left arm into the near by tree. Rokuda thrusts her sword into Cero's left chest. She commands Toge Barasuishou to inject crystal rose petals into Cero's body but before she could, Cero grabs her by the neck and throws her far.

Kunogi commands Habaneko Higashikaze to inject leaf blades into Cero's arm. It is a success; Cero's left arm is blown into pieces. With his right hand, Cero thrusts Kunogi in the upper chest and pins her into the tree opposite. His hand rises to Kunogi's neck, chocking her.

"How do you like the feeling of being pinned into the tree, eh?" Cero smiles. "Ah, I forgot to ask your name, shinigami. With that white kimono, you must be a captain. So what is your name?" asked Cero.

Kunogi couldn't answer; Cero's hand is suffocating her. She attempts to slice Cero with her zanpaktou but before she could, Cero had regenerated his left arm with his sword. He deflects Kunogi's attack then he makes a cut in Kunogi's right arm.

Kunogi grins; she can feel the pain in her right arm. With Cero's sword pinned in the tree trunk, she kicks Cero with eager to breath.

"Hey, you still didn't answer my question." Cero was pushed back. He massages his chest where Kunogi kicked.

Kunogi breathes heavily, "Of course… if you're chocking me… then I won't be… able to… answering your question…" Kunogi massages her neck.

"Now I get it. Even shinigamis breathe. So tell me your name, shinigami."

"It seems like you're desperate to ask my name… Why? You're asking me to a date? No Thanks since I have work to do. However, I will tell you since you asked me." Kunogi moves to her fighting stance, "Kunogi Midori, Gotei 13 5th division captain… One of the names who will kill you!!!" Kunogi shouts her last sentence. She thrusts her zanpaktou into Cero's mid-chest and slices him to the right.

"Kunogi Midori… You like playing the game of cutting my left arm! It's my turn to cut yours off the body!!!" Cero kicks Kunogi but she quickly escapes.

From behind, Rokuda pins Cero down to the ground. "Toge Barasuishou!" As Rokuda jumps away with her zanpaktou, a thorn crystal grows from the ground to the wound of Cero's body. The attack of Kunogi a while ago and the thorn of Rokuda cut Cero's body into half.

As Kunogi and Rokuda repositions themselves, Cero regenerates his body again; his reiatsu increases again. His torn body comes backs to life again to kill the shinigamis.

"Midori, his body is regenerating again!" shouted Rokuda. She goes beside Kunogi and stand by her side.

In a flash, Cero kicks Rokuda off the ground. Then he attacks Kunogi but only mangaged to slice her white captain's kimono, making her kimono tattered. He transforms his left arm into a long chain and captures Kunogi. He rotates the chain; as the chain rotates, Kunogi hits into several trees around the area.

Cero stops rotaing the chain and makes his finishing attack, "This is your last, Kunogi Midori!" He detaches the chain and a blade comes out from his left arm. With his left arm, he precedes cutting Kunogi.

"Midori!!!" yelled Rokuda. She's too far to help Kunogi.

Suddenly, the surroundings turned into ice. A great ice dragon is biting the espada's left arm.

Hitsugaya shows himself from the dark depths of the forest. He rushes towards Kunogi and takes the chain off from her.

He stares at Kunogi's wounds. "Are you alright, Kunogi?" said Hitsugaya in a worried voice.

Kunogi could barely sit up; her body is unstable. Even in that state, she manages to speak. "I told you to call me by my first name…" said Kunogi in a soft voice. The pain of her wounds struggles her.

"Baka, it's not yet play time; it's still work." Hitsugaya stands up and faces Cero. He points his zanpaktou to Cero, "I will kill you."

Cero laughs, "Ha ha ha ha! You just lost to me a while ago! A shinigami Kozo (brat) like you won't kill me! Even how many shinigami Kozos and Komusumes fighting me, I won't lose!" He calms down, "Oh well, since there are three foolish shinigamis here, I will have to add two more arms so I could kill you three at once." His shoulders grow another arms in each side. He maintained the original right arm and the rest of the arms are all blades.

Hitsugaya makes his moves; he directly smashes Cero with his great ice dragon. Cero using his armed arms, he shreds the ice dragon into pieces.

From a distance, Rokuda picks a crystal rose from her hair accessory. She blows the petals away from her palm. The petals multiply into thousands and scatters all over. "Bara Jigoku! (Rose Hell!)" At Rokuda's command, the petals attack Cero all at once. Then each petal transforms into crystal thorns of different sizes, piercing Cero from all direction.

"Ahhh!" Cero agonizes. He couldn't move his body; his arm, his legs, his waist, his neck are all immobile.

Kunogi lands on top of Rokuda's thorn crystal and thrusts her zanpaktou into Cero. "This is your last, Cero!" Kunogi injects leaf blades into his body. She quickly leaves the Rose Hell field and soon the leaf blades burst out from Cero's body, thus making Cero blast into pieces.

As the dust settles down the ground again, clearly Cero's body and blood is scattered all over the battlefield. Everybody's kimonos are spattered with Cero's blood.

Rokuda pants; she falls to her knees, as her legs couldn't support her own body. Kunogi as well pants. The long battle with Cero uses up almost all of her reiatsu but unlike Rokuda, she could stand up even it's a bit wobbly. Only Hitsugaya stands straight and didn't pant.

"Is he dead?" asked Hinamori.

"Must be. The body is completely shattered into pieces." Answered Hisagi.

Hitsugaya rushed to Rokuda's side. "Rokuda, can you stand?" He helped her stand up and bring her beside Matsumoto. "Wait beside Matsumoto. Hisagi, call Unohana immidiately."

Hisagi quickly leaves Matsumoto behind and went out of the forest to call Unohana inside Karakura town.

Kunogi helps herself beside Matsumoto. She sits down beside Matsumoto and massages her neck, as the pain from Cero's grip didn't fade.

While dragging Rokuda, a massive reiatsu suddenly appear behind Hitsugaya. The body is completely unrecognizable; the arms are attatched in different places and other parts are misplaced as well.

"You fools! You think I will die like that! Look what you done to my body! I will never forgive you!" shouted Cero as he attacks Hitsugaya from behind.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" a spirit energy attack bursts at Cero's armed arm. Hinamori released her zanpaktou to shikai stage and defends Hitsugaya and Rokuda. "I won't let you hurt Toushirou-kun and Murasaki-chan!!!" shouted Hinamori, gripping her zanpaktou hard.

"Hinamori!" shouted Hitsugaya. He immediately leaves Rokuda. Kunogi, even in her current state, drags herself and takes what Hitsugaya left.

Hinamori makes her next attack. She continuously attacks with her zanpaktou. Hitsugaya joins Hinamori. His great ice dragon forms at his back.

However, with Cero's great anger, they're in big trouble. Both Kunogi and Rokuda couldn't fight anymore. The only shinigamis available are Hitsugaya and Hinamori; Hitsugaya, Kunogi and Rokuda a while ago could barely fight against Cero and now only Hitsugaya and Hinamori could fight.

The moon had moved far to the west but the sun haven't rise. The cool breeze calls down Momiji (resembles like maple leaves) leaves into the scenery.

Cero manages to punch Hitsugaya but he only broke his ice wings. With such force, Hitsugaya flies far and bumps into a tree.

Now Cero attacks Hinamori with his multiple armed arms, he swings his arms randomly. Hinamori dodges some and deflects the rest with her zanpaktou. Not so long, Cero adds more force to his attack. Hinamori defends herself with her zanpaktou but the tremendous force takes her off the ground and lands flat on the ground. Cero stabs Hinamori's left arm, Hinamori's vice-captain badge is greatly damaged and her arm bleeds badly. She screams in pain.

"Hinamori!!!" Hitsugaya dashes toward Cero with full speed.

"Nice scream! More pain for you, Komusume!!!" Cero twists his arm as the blade sink deeper into Hinamori's arm.

Hitsugaya stabs Cero in the middle with great hatred and forces Cero to back off from Hinamori. Daiguren Hyourinmaru freezes Cero's body.

Hitsugaya sends Cero into the cold ground and pinning him down, "If somebody sheds Hinamori blood, I will send him to HELL!!!" Hitsugaya shouted with great anger.

"Ooo! Scary!" teased Cero. "… As if I'm scared of you, Kozo!!!" Cero breaks the ice around his body and stabs Hitstugaya with his arms: one in his left shoulder, one in his right leg and one in his left abdomen. Cero kicks Hitsugaya away; Hitsugaya's great ice dragon in his back breaks as he falls down to the ground.

"Hitsugaya-kun!!!" Hinamori stands up and sends Cero a plum blast.

From Cero's mouth, he blasts a cero. The red beam overwhelmed Hinamori's plum blast and sends Hinamori back to the ground. Her bleeding sites increased. From behind, Hitsugaya slices Cero into pieces and each sliced part is covered in ice.

Cero is resistant; he regenerates again. He takes revenge on the slices Hitsugaya made to his body; he sends hundreds of blades flying towards Hitsugaya. Each blade that missed Hitsugaya falls down the ground with great impact, thus making dust go up and creates a fog of dust. With the loss of sight, Hitsugaya is caught unprepared; Cero gives him a kick into his stomach and knocks him down the ground.

* * *

Yay! I already finished this fic! The total chapters are 19... yup, more 9s! I liked the Bara Jigoku attack of Murasaki-chan. I can imagine it and it really looked so cool to me. So, so, so! 2 more chapters to go! Otanoshimi ni!!! 


	18. Chapter 18: The land of the rising sun

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 18: The land of the rising Sun

The dust settles. Cero goes towards Hitsugaya and grabs him by the head. "Stubborn Kozo… If you have just learned my powers when we first fought then you could have lived longer… Good bye, Hitsugaya Toushirou!!!" Cero throws Hitsugaya full force.

Cero back ups his throw with his final stabs of his swords but before he could crystal petals stops him. The annoying petals sinks into his body and all turned into thorns.

"Bara Jigoku!"

It was Rokuda's Rose Hell that rescued Hitsugaya. Rokuda used up her last reiatsu and falls unconscious beside Matsumoto.

Soon, Cero breaks the crystals thorns. His body is severely damaged again but he could regenerate it again. "You Komusume!!" growls Cero. His anger rises again.

The sun rises. It's time for morning in Karakura town. Darkness shall be gone!

"Tenshi Genkaku!"

Light surrounded Cero. Cero shads himself with his arms from the light but it comes from all direction. Soon, his body becomes almost lifeless.

Kunogi also made her last use of her reiatsu. She looks back to Hitsugaya who's still down the ground. She takes a step with great effort.

"You take the final… blow… Tenshi Genkaku could only hold him for a while… do it…" Kunogi drags herself away.

Indeed, Tenshi Genkaku could hold Cero for a while. His reiatsu drives away Kunogi's Tenshi Genkaku. His intense reiatsu for that moment froze everyone.

-In slow motion-

Kunogi looks back to Cero.

Histuagaya widens his eyes.

Kunogi's eyes are filled with fear.

Cero -S-

"Ku-" shouted Hitsugaya.

-T-

"-no-"

-A-

"-gi"

-B-

"-iiii!!!!!!"

-S-

(Well, it's a mess so I will write it as a whole. Hitsugaya shouted "Kunogi" and Cero STABS Kunogi.)

A blade comes sticking out from Kunogi's abdomen. She falls flat to the ground.

-Back to normal speed-

"Go… his reiatsu have been weakened…." _Cought! Chough!_ Kunogi coughs blood. "…because he fought my Ten…shi Genkaku…" Kunogi is now lifeless.

Hitsugaya's anger becomes intense. His reiatsu burst into ice shards and surrounds Cero. "Thousand Years Prison!!!!!" The ice shards trap Cero in.

It didn't work. He manages to break out. Hinamori comes contact with Cero and cuts off all of Cero's arms.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Do it now!" shouted Hinamori.

Cero managed to grow another armed arm and thrusts it into Hinamori's right shoulder and throws her away.

Hitsugaya's reiatsu increased as every second pass. Meanwhile Cero's reiatsu greatly decreased. Hitsugaya send his ice dragon and finally kills Cero.

Cero blast into pieces. His flesh, bones and blood evaporate, leaving nothing of his remains.

Hitsugaya drags himself to Hinamori. Hinamori is lying flat on the ground. He could hear her breathing.

"Mo..mo…" his voice withered. His knees drop beside Hinamori. "Baka Momo… You don't have to attack Cero…" He lifts Hinamori into his arm. "Look at you. You're bleeding badly…" Hitsugaya could barely breathe.

Hinamori panted then coughs a little. "Your wounds are far more intense than mine, Hitsugaya-kun… It's nothing compared to mine."

Truly to Hinamori's statement, Hitsugaya had several deep wounds on fatal areas while Hinamori got two deep wounds on non-fatal areas and scratches.

Hitsugaya didn't mind the number of wounds and it's fatality. To him, if Hinamori bleeds, he couldn't forgive himself that he couldn't protect her. He didn't have enough power to protect her.

Hinamori talks again, "You know Toushirou-kun… Your warm." She reaches Hitsugaya's cheek and caresses it. "I'm happy that you're worried at me… My body moved suddenly and then I got wounded… It must be the desire… I want Toushirou-kun hold me like this…"

Histugaya holds Hinamori's hand, "Momo… baka as usual." Hitsugaya makes an uneasy laugh.

Hinamori closes her eyes for a while. Then she opens it. Her lips move.

The 4th division arrives. Unohana rushes towards her foster daughter seeing that Kunogi's wounds are severe and fatal.

Unohana lifts Kunogi then starts healing her. "Midori… please come back to life…" Unohana's eyes are filled with tears.

After a minute of healing, Kunogi moves a little. Her green eyes shows with happiness.

"O…Okasan… is Cero… dead?" asked Kunogi. Her voice is brittle.

Unohana's emotion turns into gladness. "Midori… don't speak… I'm going to save you. Cero is dead. Please hang on." She continues to heal her daughter.

Kunogi looks at Hitsugaya and Hinamori. She could hear them talking. She's glad that they are still alive… but…

Hitsugaya's eyes are filled with surprise. What did Hinamori said to Hitsugaya?

-Rewind-

"You know… Toushirou-kun… I'm jealous of Midori-chan… she's cute, strong and kind… She's perfect… That's why you love her, right? It seems like I hate her that she took your heart and didn't accept it… You know, Toushirou-kun…" she closes her eyes.

Her lips move the moment she opened her eyes "I love you…"

Hitsugaya's eyes are filled with surprise.

-Back to normal track-

Hinamori falls unconscious. Hitsugaya freezes in his position. Hinamori's words ringing inside his mind, he couldn't think anymore. His body relaxes, falling down to the earthy ground.

The moment Hitsugaya opens his eyes; he is no longer on the earthy ground that he remembered. He is wearing a white kimono and lying down in a white bed surrounded by white walls. He sits up and finds himself back to Seireitai. He is in the 4th division building.

"Taichou? Taichou is awake!!!" a familiar voice was heard.

"Ma-Matsumoto…" said Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto slightly laughs, "Look at you… You look like a mummy."

Indeed, Hitsugaya is mostly wrapped in bandages. His face though is patched with plasters.

"I think you should laugh at Midori more than me." Said Hitsugaya in a grumpy manner.

"Oh, I saw her. Most of her bandages are covered in her kimono so she doesn't look like a mummy." Said Matsumoto in a happy tone.

Silence takes over the room. Matsumoto's happy expression faded away. "Taichou… Sorry. I couldn't help you… and Momo-chan… and Midori-chan… amd Mu…" Hitsugaya breaks her speech.

"It's okay, Matsumoto. Don't blame yourself… You did your best." Said Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto smiles, "Thanks, taichou… Then you did your best too so don't blame yourself."

"Hey, you copied me." Said Hitsugaya in his Namaiki (Cheeky mean) tone.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto continue to tease each other.

Kunogi's wounds from the battle are almost healed up. She already woke up the day before Hitsugaya woke up. Somehow, she managed to walk around but…

"Midori! You should stay in bed!" Unohana scolds Kunogi.

"Ehh! Why?! I just want to visit Toushirou-kun and Murasaki-chan." Complained Kunogi in her sweet childish voice.

"Don't worry, all of them are awake and well. Now, go back to bed." Unohana pushes Kunogi back to her bed.

"Why couldn't I sleep beside Murasaki-chan? I'm dead bored here!!!" Kunogi complains more. She's in a state of hyper.

"If you sleep with Murasaki then you wouldn't be able to rest properly. So stay in bed quietly… and NO COMPLAINS." Unohana emphasizes the last two words in a scary tone.

Kunogi freezes in her bed and did what Unohana said, just for the sake of her fear from Unohana's scary words.

_Knock! Knock!_

Somebody knocks the door of Kunogi's room. The shinigami enters with his other hand holding a food tray.

"I brought your lunch, Kunogi taichou." Said the shinigami.

Kunogi stares at the shinigami. It is unusual for her expression… she blushed!!!

11th division building…

"It was unfair! I envy taichous and fuku-taichous!!!" yelled Ikkaku. His baldhead shines under the sun.

His friend Yumichika shielded his eyes from the shine of Ikkaku's baldhead. "Would you stop yelling! It's so ugly with the way you yell! And can't you do something about your skin head?! My complexions are ruining."

In a very twitching voice, "Shut up!!! I'm very unpleasant!!!!" shouted Ikkaku.

"Unpleasant? So everyone in 11th division is very unpleasant." Said a voice from behind.

Ikkaku and Yumichika knew this voice… it is the voice of their vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru. When they looked at their vice-captain, they saw their captain as well.

There is a reason why Zaraki and Kusajishi didn't have injuries.

"EH? Taichou is also unpleasant? Why is it?" asked Yumichika.

"Ken-chan was not able to fight the espada! And the other captains were able to fight bunshins while Ken-chan wasn't able to encounter a single bunshin!" Kusajishi explains with her arms wiggling.

"Yeah and it's all your fault, Yachiru." Said Zaraki.

"Ah! Ken-chan is mad at me! I won't tell you any directions anymore!" Kusajishi turns her face away from Zaraki.

Yumichika tells Ikkakau in a whisper, "You know, I noticed that our vice-captain is like a reiatsu avoider… don't you think?"

Ikkaku nods. "It seems like." Whispered Ikkaku.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kusajishi.

Ikkaku and Yumichika's body shake to the bones in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!" the voice of Ikkaku and Yumichika was enough to be heard by all the shinigamis in Seireitai.

* * *

The action ends here... 1 more chapter to go! Tell me HitsuHina fans, what do you think about this chapter? I want to know what you think about it so please send it via reviewing. Then I want to see your views in the next chapter (which is the ending) so please stay tuned! (I might add the last chapter tomorrow) OTANOSHIMI NI!!! 


	19. Chapter 19: Tanjyobi no Negai

…Peaceful Green Days…

Chapter 19: Tanjyoubi no negai

Days have passed. Hitsugaya, Kunogi, Rokuda and the rest of the captains are all released from the hospital. They all go back to their daily routine just like nothing happed from the battle with Cero… but it didn't.

Kunogi walks in to her office one morning. She greets Hinamori but Hinamori greets her in a dull manner. Kunogi can feel Hinamori's feelings. Her thoughts from the end of the battle recalls into her mind.

-Flash back-

_"You know… Toushirou-kun… I'm jealous of Midori-chan… she's cute, strong and kind… She's perfect… That's why you love her, right? It seems like I hate her that she took your heart and didn't accept it… You know, Toushirou-kun…"_

-End of flash back-

Kunogi sank into her seat in the office. She worked in her paper works without passing a single sheet even after 9 sheets or after every 19 or 29 minutes. The atmosphere of the office is heavy not like it used to be before Hitsugaya confessed…

'…_Not like it used to be before Hitsugaya confessed… confessed?'_ Kunogi's mind suddenly recalls again.

-Flash back-

_"I love you…" said Hinamori._

-End of flash back-

Kunogi leaves the office in great haste. She heart pumps hard and fast. Her blood seems like boiling. She heads towards the 10th division building.

She found Hitsugaya walking into the 10th division building with his left hand holding a couple of papers. He notices Kunogi's presence.

"Midori, what are…" Hitsugaya didn't finish his question. It was answered immediately. His eyes are full of wonder and fear.

"You… Why did you do… you destroyed everything!" Shouted Kunogi.

In front of Hitsugaya's neck is the tip of a sharp blade. His papers fall down to the ground, scattering.

"Mi-Midori…? What are you doing? I-is this some sort of your jokes again?" Hitsugaya's voice shakes. He couldn't believe… Kunogi points her sword against him.

"It's your fault why Momo-chan hates me! If you truly know your feelings then it should not be me who shall love you…" Kunogi sheds tears. 'Why couldn't you love Momo-chan instead of me? You don't deserve me!!!!"

A slight move in Kunogi's hand, Hitsugaya's neck has a slight bleed. The blood slowly trickles down to his kimono.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" Hinamori dashes towards them with tears in her eyes.

"…Momo-chan…" Kunogi collapse her knees into the ground. "Gomen ne (I'm sorry)…" Her sword clatters. Her tears from her eyes fall like water falls. "It's my fault… gomen ne, Momo-chan…"

"Midori-chan… No, it's not your fault…" said Hinamori. She lets Kunogi cry in her arm to calm her down.

Kunogi's rain of tears stops, she stands up and grooms her clothes. She faces Hitsuagya, "Toushirou-kun, I'm sorry about what happened a while ago. And I'm sorry for not answering your confession. It may be late but I will say…" She bows, "I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings." Said Kunogi in a rush.

Hitsugaya's expression didn't change; he expected this answer.

"It's not that I did this for Momo-chan only. I really don't have feelings for you. Gomen ne, Toushirou-kun." Kunogi decreases her speed in talking.

Kunogi smiles a bit. "Nee Toushirou-kun… Momo-chan, please grant my wish."

Hinamori stands up. She stares at Kunogi and quietly listens to her.

"Could we be still be best friends? I really don't like any of us falling in love with each other… but it can't be helped. If all of us could re think about it slowly, may be we could love each other with harmony. Please…" Said Kunogi.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori smile.

"If that's your with for your birth day…" said Hinamori.

"I'm leaving now. I have things to do." Hitsugaya picks up the scattered papers on the ground and left the two 5th division officials.

Hinamori and Kunogi went back to their office to finish the paper works. Kunogi's habit of passing the 9th paper returned.

Later in the night, Hinamori brings Kunogi to the 10th division building.

_Pack! Pack!! Pack!!!_

"OTANJYOUBI OMEDETOU!!!" everybody with a loud voice greeted Kunogi a happy birthday. In the room are Ukitake, Unohana, Ichimaru, Matsumoto, Rokuda, Hisagi, Kyoraku, Abarai, Kira, Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, the shinigami from the 4th division and of course Hitsugaya.

The room is full of different stuffs. In one corner, there is a long table of food. The other side has lots of soft cushions but she couldn't know what are those for. In the middle is a beautiful cake iced with green cream and nice pink flowers.

Kunogi is in great joy. She hops around like she's like a hyper ball. Ukitake guides her to the cake with his hand in her back.

The lights turns off, "Make your wish, Midroi" said Ukitake.

For a moment, Kunogi makes her wish then she blows the candles. (Hey, wonder how many candles are there! 0)

Everyone clap as the flames in the candles are blown away. They start eating the food on the table. The 10th division building is noisy, very unusual of since Hitsugaya is the captain of the 10th division. However, Hitsugaya lets the party go on.

After they had satisfied themselves with food and chats, Matsumoto calls everyone's attention. She shows Kunogi the pile of cushions. "Nee Midori-chan, do you know what is this pile of cushions for?" Matsumoto gives Kunogi a question.

"Yes I know!" Kunogi takes one of the cushions. "Pillow fight!!!!!!" Kunogi's first victim is Hinamori.

"Ahh… Midori-chan, it's supposed to be true and dare…" said Matsumoto.

Hinamori takes a cushion then throws it at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya throws his to Matsumoto and so on the pillow fight continues. Truth and dare? Pillow fight is much fun for the childish Kunogi. They played pillow fight until everyone is tired. Kunogi didn't leave energy for Kyoraku and Matsumoto to drink sake as the party ended everyone wnet to bed.

Today is September 9, the birthday of Kunogi Midori. This day, this part of the story ends. Everything is back to normal. Everyday, Kunogi and Hinamori visit Hitsugaya and have their afternoon snacks together. Kunogi visits her foster parents everyday with some of her handmade items to give. Kunogi sometimes sleeps with Rokuda when they feel like to.

Kunogi wished that she and her best friends would live in harmony forever.

* * *

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o++o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o++o+o

* * *

…Kouri, Kaze to Taiyou…

Artists: Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kunogi Midori, Hinamori Momo

-Toushirou-

Fuyu no naka, ore no kokoro wa ugokanai,

Kootta mama no jyoutai de ore wa ugoke nai,

Ore wa haru wo matteta.

-Midori-

Watashi wa ryo te wo sasageta,

Watashi ga tasuke nakkatara ano ko wa,

Kizuke nakkata, hitsuyou no wa watashi janai.

-Momo-

Ano ko wa tsuyoi watashi ni wa kanaenai,

Kumo ni kimochi ga watashi no kagayaki wo kakusareta,

Watashi wa yowai, demo watashi wa gambaru.

-Midori-

Watashi ga anata no kumo wo fuki tobasu yo,

Soshite anata no kagayaki de ano ko wo tokasu

-Momo-

Naze watashi nano? Sono ki ga wakarimashita,

Watashi no hikari de tokashita kouri wa watashi no omoi no ugoki

-Toushirou-

Dare da? Ore no kouri no kokoro wo takashita no wa?

Kaze nano ka? Taiyou na no ka? Dare?

-All-

Dou demo ii ne! Zutto ishi ni imashou you ne,

Korekara mo zutto zutto ishyo, owaranai toki ni makenai hoda nagaku.

Tatoe nanika ga kowasou to iyu ba, kowaku nai dekiru yo

Kokoro wo musubuita minna ni wa donna shikake ni ochinai

-Toushirou-

Boku ga Kouri

-Midori-

Watashi wa Kaze

-Momo-

Watashi ga taiyou

* * *

_  
English translation_

…Ice, Wind and Sun…

Artists: Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kunogi Midori, Hinamori Momo

-Toushirou-

Inside the winter, my heart doesn't move,

With my body in the frozen state I couldn't move

I am waiting for spring.

-Midori-

I shared both of my hands,

If I didn't help him he will be,

I didn't notice, he didn't need me

-Momo-

She's strong I can't beat her,

The cloud has covered my light,

I am weak, but I will do my best.

-Midori-

I will blow away your wind,

With your light, please help him.

-Momo-

Why me? Now I know why,

The ice that I melted is my movement of my feelings.

-Toushirou-

Who are you? The one who melted my heart?

Is it the wind? Is it the sun? Who?

-All-

Who cares! Let's be together forever,

From now on we will be together forever, not to lose to the endless time.

Even something will try to destroy us, we are not afraid

With our hearts tied together we won't fall into traps.

-Toushirou-

I am the Ice.

-Midori-

I am the Wind.

-Momo-

I am the Sun.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

I know all of you are not satisfied with the story. So to fill up that unsatisfactory, I have a 2. Better check out my Bullitin Board because I'm explaining almost everything there. Hey, it's up to you in how to sing the ending song! I don't really have a tune for it. Thanks for reading my fanfic! 

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. Only Kunogi Midori, Rokuda Murasaki and the plot (of couse the elements are not mine)


End file.
